The Valley By The Sea
by Nyx Thorne
Summary: Amira grew up in Parthevia and watched as the country grew more and more greedy. Now that she's lost the only home she's ever known, she's trying to make a new one in Reim with Scheherazade but there are traitors in her midst and then one day a familiar voice calls out her name on the docks. What could happen to dungeon captures without a home? (rated M because of chapter 9,12)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own rights to anything Magi/Sinbad/etc. but my characters are mine and the storyline is original from my brain. THANKS! Also I haven't written in years so this is just here cuz I finally decided to write again! Not sure where the story is going yet but maybe ya'll can help me out with it.**

 **... Chapter 1 ...**

The wind blew on the morn off the sea rousing a gentle beauty from sleep. Well, normally she'd be a gentle beauty but the last few nights had been so hot she was starting to look like a sandy witch. The sun shone bright, but with the breeze off the sea she could tell it was going to be a cooler day, and with a cooler day brewing maybe she could get some things done in town.

She quickly wrapped up her long black hair into the white linen wrap she always wore and pulled it up off her back. There was intel she needed to gather in this seafaring town. Intel about the latest dungeon. Usually a dungeon was a tall spire-like building that rose up overnight, but this one was different. From the information she'd gathered so far it had risen in sort of an underground city that had been abandoned eons ago; and from what she'd heard the only way to get to it was through a maze of tunnels. Many people had died before even reaching the dungeon this time, but that wasn't going to stop her. After all this would be her second dungeon and the first one was nearly a piece of cake…well if you try and bake it first without any necessary ingredients.

She had to chuckle to herself a little; the adventure and the heat were really starting to drive her to her wits end. The air stirred behind her as someone let out a yawn. _Oh shit, I didn't realize how late I'd slept in._ She cursed to herself as she gathered up her belongings and headed for the door.

"Amira?" called a raspy voice from the bed in the corner of the small hovel, "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

 _FUCK._ She hadn't meant to stay long enough for her room and board to catch on to her ploy. She'd been handling her room and board situation well without any money for a while now, but that was because she'd left before the wife had come home; or the sorry sap woke up. "Oh, you know babe… Last night was fun but the sun is nearly overhead now and we knew I couldn't stay forever," she attempted to sound sultry but the sand must have gotten to her throat overnight so it came out more raspy and desperate than planned.

"Didn't want ya to stay forever, just long enough for me to enjoy what came home with me last night. Ya owe me that much don'cha darlin'?" The longer Amira looked at this nameless man in bed the worse she started feeling about herself. Had she drunk so much last night that she'd really said yes to this man? "Oh common, the fifty gold pieces I paid ya must be enough for me to get one last sight of those naked breasts of yours before you leave right?"

Amira had to choke back vomit now. She'd been so wasted last night a man had taken her home thinking she was a prostitute! Well I mean the more she thought about it the more it made sense. I mean she was whoring herself out for a bed to sleep in, she just didn't want to think about getting paid for it; because then she'd be her mother. After a moment of hesitation she opened her shirt for the horrid man to take his last gleam before covering herself back up and wandering out into the town she only hazily remembered. God what part of town did this dirt bag live in that he was even able to afford fifty gold pieces on a whore?

She sighed to herself, "Well there's got to be a tavern around here somewhere, right?" She never did know why she said random things aloud to herself but hey it helps some people think right?

"If you want a decent meal and good stories, there's a tavern about eight rows down the center of town," a kind matriarchal voice sounded nearby.

Amira looked up from her self-survey to see a lovely elderly woman sitting on the front step of a nearby hut. Her eyes were purple, not unlike many of the people in this land, not unlike the people in many lands actually. Amira's eyes gave her away as a foreigner quite often due to their blue-green hue. "I'm sorry, ma'am but I don't seem to remember how to get back to the main part of town," Amira said hoping the elderly woman might laugh casually or take pity on her rather than see through her morning after façade.

Sure enough the woman chuckled, "Dungeon capturer that you are, you should really hold yourself higher." She stood up and crossed the narrow gap between them. She looked up, almost sternly into Amira's eyes, "You really should have more respect for yourself than Glorin can provide. But if you keep on town this road you'll reach the town square."

Amira was taken aback by the straightforwardness of the seemingly docile old woman but she nodded, gave her thanks and started forward only to turn back a moment, "You wouldn't happen to know how to get to that ruined old city would you?" She had to take her chance; it could end up being the only one she'd ever get.

"Greedy enough for two are we?" The old woman smiled, "Come with Ol' Fauna and I'll show you the way."

Without missing a beat Amira turned and followed Ol' Fauna. In fact she followed her for hours. Out of town, into the middle of the desert and then down into a series of caves. Down, down and even farther down into the earth she followed the old woman, whose stamina never faltered. Amira made a mental note to be this capable when she reached the same age, however old Ol' Fauna was.

After what seemed like endless tunnels Ol' Fauna stopped and stomped out her torch. Without knowing why Amira followed suit. After a moment for their eyes to adjust two tunnels appeared out of the darkness, one alight with glowing crystals and the other with almost a blackened glow; it was hard to describe but Amira hoped that there wasn't any going down the darkened path. "This is where I must leave you," Ol' Fauna stated in a heavy tone, "If you wish to leave follow the light. Only death and misery follows you to this new dungeon young lady. Dive deeper into the darkness and come out without a torch and you will be fine." And without another word the old woman was gone, as if she'd never existed at all.

Amira shook her mental constitution before walking into the inky blackness. She almost expected for it to feel sticky as she walked through but it was more like walking through thick smoke. One moment you feel as though if you reached out and grasped the air you would come back with a chunk, but then in the next moment it was clear there was nothing more than air in here. The air stung her eyes but she pressed forward, each step seeming to reveal more and more tunnel. Before long she could actually start to see the cave walls and floor and thus felt as though she could move quicker and safer. She gripped the sword on her hip as if to find comfort in her metal vessel, but really her Djinn was of no use to her in an empty cave; it was just fear that was holding her hostage.

After what seemed to be forever Amira emerged from the blackened cave into an eerily lit cavern full of stone buildings and a castle. She wasn't sure why but the air in the cavern gave her chills though the temperatures here must have been far worse than the sun beaten desert above her. But there it was, standing tall in what must have been the center of town, the dungeon. She took a moment to take it in before heading off toward it, but the deeper into town she got the more she began to understand why the town had been abandoned. Stone covered bodies of fleeing civilians crowded the streets. They were frozen statues of fear, fleeing from some unknown enemy. Suddenly Amira knew why the place gave her the chills. It wasn't just an abandoned city but a graveyard. And what made it seem even stranger was the fact that the Rukh seemed to be avoiding this place, as if waiting for something to occur.

When Amira reached the base of the dungeon she looked around, suddenly she felt as though she were being watched. Nothing stood out to her among the stone city and so with a breath of courage she headed inside. It had been a year since her first dungeon capture but the sights as she entered were all too familiar. The light spouting from the earth in an unholy glow; it was almost as beautiful as it seemed foreboding. And as it had been before the vision faded and she was standing in a beautiful glowing cavern. The dungeons were seemed to be a breathtaking sight from any story you heard. But they were always littered with gleaming waterfalls and creatures; this one was frost covered and cold. Ice covered the would-be river and snow fell from the, well she supposed it's the sky here. She reached for the bow adorning her back, it was usually her weapon of choice but when she'd gone through her first dungeon it had been held captive. Her homeland Parthevia was not something she liked to think about often, but nonetheless she pressed on.

It was eerily quiet in this dungeon. Not a bird, insect or any creature to be seen or heard. And then she realized why. She hadn't noticed at first as she'd stepped onto the fresh snow but it had been melting her sandals. Not a big deal until a large bunch slipped off the side of a cliff nearby and seared her arm. "Acid snow? REALLY?" she screamed out into the cavern. But what good was that going to do really?

Quick as she could she grappled out a few arrows and made her way into some cover. The dungeon had to have a door into the treasure room, and to get through there had to be a key. The key was usually obtained by defeating a behemoth monster. _But how could anything survive in acid snow_? She wondered if the dungeons unknowingly, or even knowingly perhaps, took on an essence of the surroundings. Like the first dungeon was high in the mountains and thus she dealt with flying monsters and wolves. She'd heard in the desert there was a scorpion filled dungeon. But she was in the middle of the desert and there was snow! ACID SNOW!

Frustrated she decided to venture into the cave she'd sheltered in. As she continued on, bow drawn, she discovered various dungeon beasts, though for some reason none seemed keen on attacking her. In fact much of what she saw was incredibly normal looking creatures. There were some wolves, a cat here or there and various rodent families. Amira was unsure if she was even in a dungeon the further she ventured in. Suddenly she had to start asking herself if she'd had too much to drink before venturing out, or if perhaps she'd never woken up from her drunken night. That was until she came upon the door, the treasure room door.

Confused and maybe a little frustrated she approached the door, it didn't look like it even required a key. But amidst all the quiet she heard the snap of an arrow being loosed in her direction. She wasn't quite fast enough, maybe a result of the acid burns, and the arrow tore through her hair wrap. "Coward!" she called out into the cave.

Out of the shadows stepped a small girl covered in bandages. She sported the same blue-green eyes that Amira had but golden hair that hailed her from the Reim Empire. Amira couldn't help but wonder who from the Reim Empire she could have possibly pissed off, I mean she did get into drunken stupors often but they usually ended with bad sexual decisions not "hire a contract killer" decisions. Unless a wife was after her? No, there couldn't possibly be a wife out there that upset with her.

"Parthevia will never gain another dungeon while the Reim Empire stands!" shouted the assailant.

"Fuck Parthevia!" Amira shouted back loosing an arrow in the direction of her attacker, not to kill but to surprise. The assailant seemed surprised more by Amira's words than by her arrow. But she was quick and before Amira could even comprehend the next moves of her assailant there was a dagger against her throat.

"Do you want those to be your last words or would you like me to send word to someone back home?" she asked biting the tip of the blade down into the flesh of Amira's neck.

"I don't have anyone back home. I meant it; _fuck_ Parthevia," Amira growled back, "Who sent you?"

The would-be assassin hissed in disgust, "The one who sends me does not deserve distrust."

Amira had to think on her toes, if she didn't overpower this assassin or at least find a way to call her off she'd never make it through those great doors. Reim sure had its downfalls. Amira could easily side step this incident by telling her that she'd been sent by Lady Scheherazade but it was supposed to be unknown. There were traitors in her midst after all, and for all she knew this would be all they needed to mount an attack on the great Lady. The assassin was good though, any slight move in her footing and she'd not be able to claim a perfect neck any longer. "I don't suppose you'd believe I defected to the Reim Empire would you?" she finally asked, out of options.

The assassin budged an inch, but that was all Amira needed to sweep her legs and be free to face down her opponent. "Lies, master would not make up such lies!" the girl cried out launching another attack. This one was more emotion driven so it was sloppier and thus easier to counter.

Amira landed a solid jab on the back of the girl's head with the hilt of her sword. "I'm sorry little one," she said as the girl landed with a solid plunk onto the ground, "I'll at least get you back safe, if it's any consolation."

With little effort Amira picked up the girl and walked through the door into the treasure room. Instantly fires were alight and the blue smoke of a Djinn filled the room. _Toxic gas? Really?_ What was she supposed to do about the not so innocent bystander over her shoulder? Quickly Amira spotted a balcony above the smoke and launched herself up. She was barely able to make it but they were above the smoke now.

"Oh, oh my," a large but feminine voice sounded from the smoke, "Not a King but a Queen's candidate we have here." The smoke calmed to reveal a sort of cat-like Djinn covered in golden jewelry. The room cleared then and the treasure sparkled. But Amira wasn't after the treasure. She wanted the power of the Djinn, she wanted to take the fight back to her home country and show them as much pain as they'd shown her. "And a fiery one at that aren't we?" the Djinn was starting to sound amused.

"So is poison your power then great Djinn? I didn't have to fight hard to get here, I must say," Amira thought she may be pushing her luck by being sassy but she really wasn't in the mood after an assassination attempt.

"It is my lesser power, so what is your name dungeon capturer?" the Djinn answered.

Amira was hesitant for the first time in a long time; she wasn't even sure why, after all she'd come all this way to gain the power of the Djinn hadn't she? "I am Amira. I hail from the Reim Empire but my home was Parthevia."

The Djinn laughed, "If it is not your home any longer why even bring it up?" Amira wasn't sure, but for some reason the trip thus far kept bringing up memories of home. In fact she didn't remember seeing snow at home either but the feeling of this dungeon reminded her more of home than anything had in a while. "I suppose it's always good to remember your roots," the Djinn said, "I am Mennea, Djinn of the hearts and minds of mortals, and toxicity."

Amira smiled, "I would like to enter a contract with you Mennea! For the soul of my homeland!"

Mennea laughed shortly, "Young one, you want to watch the world burn. Don't ever fool yourself out of thinking thusly. But your Rukh speaks to me of something deeper so for now I will help you with your vengeance, but know that I look forward to your brighter days to come! I hail and vow to serve you oh Queen of mine!" and with a large burst of smoke, the lingering scent of something sweet and toxic, Mennea had sealed herself within Amira's bow.

"A bow off poison," she mused to herself. Parthevia would never know what hit them. But for now she needed to return and get this poor assassin girl somewhere far from where she was headed.

The usual magical ride back to her given plane of existence was dimmed by the words of her new Djinn. They were too similar to Amaroq, her first Djinn of fire and lightning. Why did they think she was more than a violent soul? After all an assassin was sent from the country she was working with. What good could be left in her?

 _For one so young you carry a heavy heart. Could it be that you are in a tunnel headed toward a lighter path?_ Amaroq's words echoed in her ears. _One day this path of vengeance will seem trifle to you. The path just hasn't been made clear to you. Empty the fog, or escape it, young Queen._ Who would look at her so bare and see good within? It wasn't like she planned on executing the rulers of the nation that took everything from her to turn around and govern that nation. If anything she planned on going down in the fireballs she planned to rain down upon the capitol. Nothing remained there for her.

She felt the fire burning her insides and decided to leave it for another day. If she let the rage burn for too long it would burn her up before it had a place to escape. As for now she had a place to belong and a new rule to fight for. Reim gave her purpose and kept her from fueling her fire. It would have plenty of fuel when she came face to face with the rulers of Parthevia, who had so blatantly taken her life from her.

 **A/N: currently working on chapter 2 and further from there. Let me know if you have any plot suggestions because right now I'm just writing to write and don't really have a "bad guy" in mind or any major hurtles to cover. And it might be a spoiler but yes I will bring Sinbad in at some point (and yes Amira and Sinbad go way back) - shocker right - anyway yeah! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Just make sure she gets wherever you're going safely, please," Amira said to the captain of the ship she had just commissioned, "She's bound to be unhappy when she awakes but I must put some distance between us before then."

"Still don't know why you harbor such affection for someone who tried to take ya out miss, but I'll do what I can for the girl," the captain said, "Balbadd will be the perfect place for her if she can learn to mind her elders."

"I couldn't agree more," Amira returned the captain's warm smile and then headed off towards a horse waiting for her. Reim wasn't too far away but if the girl happened to wake up before they left the harbor she still wouldn't be far enough away to go unnoticed.

Scheherazade had to have answers. And maybe then she wouldn't have to keep hiding her identity now that she'd captured a second dungeon. The riches that had been won were on their way to Reim on another trading ship and would most likely arrive long after Amira but she had to move quick with an assassin on her trail there was no telling what else was waiting for her.

The journey was uneventful but that was a welcome change for Amira in the last couple day's events. She was looking forward to a hot bath and a warm meal by the sea. One of the things she loved about Reim was just how much of it overlooked the sea. She could never get enough of it. The desert was never as comforting as the vastness of the blue water. As she galloped into the first Reim town she could hear it; those wonderful crashing waves on the harbor. As if they were calling for her themselves they crashed in rhythm. Things had changed much in the time she'd been gone. You never really knew exactly how long you spent in a dungeon until someone told you how long you'd been missing. But she'd been in town after town tracking down that last dungeon for at least the last two months, could have been closer to three. And things looked much different. In fact the merchant guild street was unusually packed. There couldn't be a new addition to the guild could there?

Ah who was she kidding, she couldn't stop to find out, and this wasn't her final stop. She had to be heading to the capitol, Remano. Lady Scheherazade was waiting. Without stopping to think much she kept riding, though the sea kept her glance for more than a few streets.

She was greeted warmly by the guards as she entered Remano. "Greetings Lady Amira, news travels fast," one of the guards said as she was helped from her horse.

"Is our great Lady waiting for me per usual?" Amira asked with a smile.

"She is out in the gardens today. Something about the coming autumn and wanting to welcome the change," the guard responded.

Amira loved the garden. But Scheherazade rarely went to the gardens. Secrets were kept there that few were privy to. But none the less Amira thanked the guard and hurried off to spread the news.

Before she could even enter the courtyard adjoining the garden a voice like honey was carried over as if upon a breeze, "It has been quite some time Amira. Did one dungeon really give you so much trouble?"

"No, milady," Amira responded, "Finding it proved more difficult than anticipated but the dungeon itself was almost too easy."

The golden curls of the Lady Scheherazade bounced as she turned to greet Amira. Her green eyes shone with a passion rarely seen in ordinary men or women but it seemed to be a constant for this goddess. "Glad to hear it. But I fear there is more to this story than a hidden dungeon. You've been gone for nearly half a year."

Amira almost took a stumble backwards upon hearing that news. "Half a year?" the words escaped barely over a whisper from her lips. A few months of intel collecting, sure, but half a year? She'd spent maybe an hour in that dungeon. "Milady, how is that even possible? It's been maybe three months."

"You know as well as I that dungeons exist on another plane, but this one was different still. I gathered as much information from here as I could while you were gone. It seems that the realm of this dungeon may have been on another plane from another plane." Amira wasn't sure what to make of the words she was hearing. Her world was still spinning from losing six months of her life to the capture of a single dungeon. "In order to get to this place that the dungeon was at did you not have to cross the boundaries of something mystical?" Scheherazade prodded hoping to pull her back.

Amira thought about the journey through a sort of tangible blackness into the city of death and nodded slowly, "So, what you're telling me is that I entered another world to capture a dungeon not meant for this earth?"

Scheherazade laughed, "No, my child. I mean to say that the dungeon may have had a more difficult test to find it rather than fight through it."

As much as Amira hated to admit it to herself, that made sense. After all besides the poison snow there wasn't a fight waiting for her. Mennea had said to be the Djinn of hearts and minds so maybe it had all been psychological. "But milady, it was too easy to get there. I don't feel as though I accomplished what you sent me out to do."

Scheherazade gave her a solemn look, "You have come back with the Djinn and the winnings are on their way back. How do you not feel accomplished?" She seemed almost annoyed for a moment, "Maybe you just want to wallow in some self-pity? You lost a few more months than you anticipated and now you want a moment to cry about it?"

Amira wanted to be offended by the thought that she was attention craving or that she wanted to wallow, but she realized her great lady was right. And she didn't wallow anymore. When she wanted to wallow she got angry and had a fire to do something about it. Why now was she feeling suddenly more like wallowing? Was it because of the things the Djinns had been saying to her? Was it making her want to follow a more righteous path? She laughed to herself. Her heart was probably as black as those leading Parthevia and she wasn't about to give that up.

Amira pulled herself straighter and crossed her right arm over her chest. "I am gravely sorry, Milady. I don't know what came over me. I am your sword and I shall conquer all you send me to."

"Give me the rest of your report, Amira," Scheherazade said, her tone gave way to her impatience.

"It took time to find someone who had the key to descending to the dungeon. Once there it was quite easy to take, but there was an assassin that cornered me for a short time. She said her master was from Reim and wanted to take down all Parthevians who were dungeon hunting. I was not able to discern a master from her but she was no older than eight so I had to let her live," Amira fired off as if she were a soldier giving his end of day report.

"An assassin? Do you suspect they are from my court?" Scheherazade asked.

"I gave away naught that I was working under your orders nor that I had ever had contact with you milady." Amira stopped and thought back, maybe she was missing something. With everything happening so fast maybe she missed something, "Milady, I think she may have been sent from someone in your court. When I mentioned I was allied with Reim and had in fact defected she hesitated, but only for an instant, as if this was new to her."

Scheherazade paused in thought, "And you've no idea the member of my court that would accuse you but not tell his own assassin that you are a fellow countrymen?"

"Milady, many of the members of your court have yet to trust me. But that does not mean they are traitors of you," Amira responded.

"If they don't trust my judgement of you, they are traitors. I never asked them to trust you directly, just to trust that I knew what I was doing," Scheherazade seemed more and more upset as words flew through the room. "Go enjoy the city for now. If this girl comes looking for you, bring her here and we will press her for answers."

Amira bowed respectfully and made her exit. This was the one town, well rather the one country she didn't feel she had to sleep with someone for a bed. So she visited the bathhouse and enjoyed a long soak. Her hair hadn't felt clean since the last time she'd been in Reim, and whenever she was sent out next might give her the same result. Maybe if it were cut she'd have less trouble with it? No, she couldn't give up the one thing that her mother had always praised about her appearance.

She thought back to her mother, her father, Parthevia before it had become a cesspool. Pride in a nation, that's how they all felt, before the country got greedy. The sun would shine and people going about their daily life were always nice to see. Sure it wasn't like she'd grown up in the slums, or even a poorer village, no; her father had been an advisor of the highest order. Granted her mother had been a whore that he'd fallen in love with. Amira was maybe the one legitimate child that had come from her mother. But her father had shown such love and adoration for the most important women of his life. But it ended all too soon when she was no more than eight. Her father was opposed to forcing each member of society into the army for a time. Drafting soldiers was no way to go about making the country as great as they wanted.

So her father had arranged for Amira and her mother to be smuggled out of the city. It saved them from execution but not from the lives of traitors. Forced back into working Amira and her mother slaved away. Well, slaved compared to the pampered lives they were used to. Her mother served tables at the tavern visited by the higher ranking soldiers, and tended to them in their beds, while Amira learned to cook and bake as they waited for her to come of age. Anything they tried to save up to flee was quickly taken by horrendous taxes. But Amira would always fondly remember her mother braiding her hair at night singing softly as the moon rose.

When she was ten she had a scuff-about in town and met a boy, about her age, who was every bit as spirited as she ever was; they became fast friends, he taught her how to handle a sword properly and in turn she tried to teach him the royal archery she'd picked up – though he never seemed to be able to focus on one target long enough to shoot off an arrow. If she wondered how anything was back home, it was probably him. He'd have been drafted years ago, he was good with a weapon but his father had died in the war so who knows how it would have gone for him? She never got to see the day that he would have been drafted because after two years her mother passed away and in order to try and keep her safer the innkeeper had sold her off to a travelling merchant. Funny that slavery had been considered safer than a life of whoring back home. It was on that journey that the merchant happened to be stopping by the royal palace that she'd learned that her father all those years ago had tried to start an uprising and that one of his soldiers had finally found her mother, whom was still trying to raise a rebellion and that she'd been successfully taken out. There were plans for the girl as well but she hadn't yet been found.

A year passed and the first dungeon was captured. Originally she'd heard it was the Parthevians but eventually heard that it was a rouge that'd taken it out and was now out on his own, a traitor. New dungeons started popping up everywhere. And then the merchant happened into the Reim territory. This was where Amira had met Scheherazade. At only thirteen she was starting to grow in her chest and thus coming of age. It may have been luck, though Scheherazade called it fate, that Amira was trying to skirt off into the crowds that day, but they found each other and Amira had been sent out to her first dungeon a year later. To this day Amira still wasn't sure why she'd been sent off to fight a dungeon alone but she had done it. Though her first dungeon was mostly riddles and traps followed by a behemoth, it would have been nice to at least have a little help. Scheherazade had gifted her with a platinum bow for her accomplishments, knowing for some time the love of archery the young girl had.

After her soak in the bath Amira went off to one of the ladies who usually braided her hair for her, Joanna. "If it's not too much trouble I think I need something a little newer," Amira said sitting gracefully at Joanna's feet.

"Too much hair? Getting in your way again?" Joanna laughed, "Anything in mind dear?"

"Something that won't remind me of home. I've had far too much reminders of Parthevia in the last week," Amira responded. She wasn't really sure if there was something that could not remind her of home but she hoped there was.

Joanna was a miracle worker with hair; the intricate weavings of her braids always seemed to center Amira. And the pulling at her scalp was almost a spa treatment. When Joanna was finished she passed Amira a mirror, her hair was pulled up into tiny braids all along her hairline in rows back into a ponytail. "I know you like your braids, darling, but I figured this might make you feel more Reim than Parthevia," Joanna said with a smile.

She was right, Joanna was never wrong, but it brought a little tear to the corner of Amira's eye. It certainly wasn't her mother's braids, but it was time to move on. If not now, then when? Amira thanked her, and left a generous tip before dressing and wandering into town.

The sun was starting to set now, she hadn't realized how long she'd soaked in the bath, must have been hours, and yet she hadn't turned to a raisin. She laughed to herself, would someone really shrivel up so badly in a bath that one might become a raisin?

The tavern she frequented while she was home seemed abuzz with excitement. When she walked through the door the patrons were all cheering for someone. Her usual table was the only one empty so she sat and ordered a round with dinner. And three rounds of drinks under her belt and she was too drunk to figure out who or what they were cheering about. Man one of these days she was going to learn her limit before she hit it.

All she knew was that someone handed her a scroll as she was leaving. Some new hero story or some shit. She walked along the cobblestone path back to the estate, more drunk than she would have hoped for the night, but hey she'd missed an extra three months of drinking, might as well catch up right? Who was she kidding, she was a mess. She at least had finally figured out why she was feeling so damn nostalgic though; her birthday was fast approaching. Why this was to come to her while she was drunk? Who knows? There were some out there in the world that thought you had more clarity while drunk than while sober. Those people were idiots but hey even a broken sundial is right twice a day, right? _Huh, that phrase seems like it would fit better in a different era._ Drunk thoughts are always fun. Amira figured she'd better hurry home to bed before she started seeing her life played out as words on a page.

* * *

Hungover, Amira awoke to the sun streaming in the window. She wasn't as hungover as she could be or had been, but the pounding in her head reminded her of the time she tried to swim from a boat to shore and the waves kept crashing over her head. She looked over to her bedside table remembering the scroll from last night and decided to open it.

"An autobiography? Really?" Amira couldn't remember much from the night before but someone had _definitely_ told her that the scroll was the adventures of a new hero. If an autobiography counted as a hero story she had to read it, if for no other reason than to find out why everyone considered this person a hero.

Once she started reading, though she felt she could never put it down. The tales of a dungeon capturer such as herself, but these stories were much more fanciful. She felt even less accomplished with her own capturing while reading his exploits. He came across hardships, saved people and made friends. He even had a damn noble goal while capturing his Djinn; a better world without war. Why? Why was this damn hero tale from the horses' damn mouth getting to her?

She checked the beginning of the scroll in hopes of finding the author but it figured, she got it from a bar and someone's booze had smudged the ink. There was no new word from Scheherazade so Amira decided to venture into town and become the fool for asking.

"Do you know who this is by?" She asked the innkeep, "Someone handed it to me last night and the ink is smeared."

He laughed, "You don't know?" It was a while to get him to calm himself enough to answer, "That kid that put on all the shows. He even had one at the Coliseum. Quite spectacular, you mean you never saw it?"

"I haven't been in town for long," Amira responded.

"Oh," the innkeeper apologized, "He runs a trading company locally. Sindria Trading or something along those lines, his name is Sinbad."

Amira looked down to the scroll in her hand. Sinbad? She hadn't heard that name in all her years away from Parthevia. How was it that she was hearing it now? It couldn't be the same Sinbad she was once friends with could it? There was only one way to find out. Without even thinking to thank the innkeeper she was off to find the Sindria Trading Company.

 **A/N: 2AM story writing at it's finest. Maybe some errors in there, sorry if there are. I'll go back and fix them best I can if someone wants to point them out. Really enjoying setting the base down for this story but I guess I should mention I'm going off of my knowledge from the anime not the manga! Sorry for any of you who are upset by this - can only work with what I have. Anyway still not sure where the bulk of this story is heading but open to ideas! (also if anyone is interested in me trying to set up timelines correctly here the next chapter is like maybe a day or two after Sinbad has returned- end of season 1 of the anime)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Amira stood in front of the building housing the Sindria Trading Company. It was a bustle with life as people from all walks of life browsing the many imported goods from across the world. She was out of breath, she'd run through an entire town just to get here after all. Was this really the same Sinbad that she'd been friends with all those years ago? It seemed like more than a lifetime ago she'd been a child sparing in an alley with the boy who might have become a dungeon capturer.

Then again if she was a dungeon capturer herself then how surprising would it be that the one who taught her how to properly use a sword would be the one to capture the first dungeon? She was frozen, not in fear, not with anticipation, just frozen. What would she say? What would they do? Would it be that boy? And if it was would he even remember her?

"Well hello, lovely lady. Don't be shy step right in, I'm sure we've got something that might catch your fancy, certainly something to augment your beauty," the voice was smooth as chocolate, Amira nearly melted before she snapped herself back to reality. Standing before her, he'd taken her hand, was unmistakably the boy she remembered. The same violet eyes, with kindness and a sort of ferocity behind them, Sinbad.

Amira wasn't sure if she was blushing or not but she shook her head to clear the thoughts raging in, she was after all standing there like an idiot gawking. Certainly she'd already inflated his ego enough. "Sinbad?" she questioned though already knowing the answer.

He looked puzzled for a moment, "That's me!" he responded cheerfully, "I have to say milady I never forget the face of one so beautiful, tell me have we met before?"

This was certainly enough to shake Amira from her daze. Not only did he not recognize her but he was trying to flirt his way out? She was having none of it, "Blocking out memories from home? Or maybe being away for so long has just made you forget your friends."

Visually hurt Sinbad stepped back a pace, then he noticed the glowing of their metal vessels, "Oh I see, you've come to challenge me. Well, I have to say this is neither the time nor place for such of a duel."

"I'm not here for a duel!" Amira growled, "I was here to see a friend from home." Admittedly she was a little hurt, there didn't seem to be much, if any of the friend she was hoping to find left in this philanderer.

"From what home?" Sinbad seemed honestly confused. Seeing how hurt she was he thought long and hard, studying her face, he circled her a few times as she looked on in confusion. Then he finally stopped, "Amir?" he asked genuinely confused.

Amira laughed; of course he didn't recognize her! She'd been posing as a boy when they'd met! It was one of the only ways to keep her from being hounded by the soldiers as her mother had been. "Well I haven't gone by that name in three or four years now," she chuckled, "You've barely changed, Sin!"

Sinbad was still definitely confused, "So you're definitely a girl then… How did I miss that?"

Amira took his hand in hers as a sort of formal greeting, "I'm Amira, nice to re-meet you."

"Amira… That makes more sense," he laughed, "So you went off and captured a few dungeons yourself did you?"

Amira was surprised at how fast the comradery had come back, it felt effortless, but there was something dark brewing behind his eyes now. Was he suspicious? "Yeah, I suppose the adventure always called me. Though I must say I read that book you put out, my adventures haven't been anywhere near as exciting as yours seem."

He smiled, "I never went looking for adventure, and in fact I think adventure came looking for me."

She laughed, "Says the man who jumped ship and started a trading company after acquiring two Djinn."

Sinbad gave her a quick wink, "We should catch up soon. I had some things I had to get done around the shop today, but we could grab a drink later!"

Amira nodded, she'd really like that. She'd have to keep her inner booze demon at bay if they hoped to get any real talking done but that was fine. They talked quickly about what inn to meet up at and then Sinbad was off to things unknown.

Now Amira knew she was blushing. Sinbad had gotten quite handsome, and had grown a nice set of muscles while he was at it. She shook her head as she walked; he was her friend, and nothing more. But the familiarity of his eyes had caught her off guard. But what a flirt! She figured that's how he treated all women but still something within it had her captivated.

She managed to wander her way all the way back to the estate before coming to her sense. The assassin stood on the steps before her, though she looked in no way vengeful.

"You're part of Scheherazade's inner circle aren't you?" the assassin girl asked, though it was clear from her tone that she already knew the answer.

"Yes. I was under orders back in that dungeon not to tell anyone," Amira replied.

"I could have killed you," she muttered.

Amira laughed lightly, "But you didn't. Unless that's why you're here now?"

The assassin girl shrugged, "Haven't talked to my master yet, I wanted the full story before I went back as a failure."

Amira smiled uncomfortably, there was no reason to call out a Djinn here or now but for some reason she couldn't help but keep her hand hovering above the hilt of her sword, "So what's going to keep you from trying again today?"

"Simple," the girl replied, "You spared my life where you could have so easily taken it. So answer my questions honestly and I will bring you no further trouble today." Amira nodded and so the girl continued, "You're from Parthevia?"

"I haven't been to Parthevia in almost three years," Amira responded.

"So you are Parthevian," it wasn't a question this time, "Why did you leave?"

Amira paused; honesty was all this girl was asking for, "I was sold because the man taking care of me thought it would be beneficial for me to be a slave rather than a whore like my mother."

The assassin looked a little shocked, "But you are no longer a slave?" she didn't let Amira answer, it was obvious, "How did you come to work for the Lady Scheherazade?"

"I was out with my master when we came to a crowd and I tried to run, he hadn't chained me yet so I figured if I got far enough away then I could be free. A few feet into the crowd I actually collided with the Lady," Amira paused, "I think she may have seen something in me and so she took me back to her Villa and I've been working for her ever since."

"So for around three years?" the assassin asked.

"It's closer to two than three, to be totally honest," Amira replied.

The assassin sighed, "Do you think of my master to be a traitor?" the assassin's eyes were gleaming now, as if she'd finally found the question that would unlock all her answers.

Amira thought long and hard. When she'd talked with Scheherazade they were looking for traitors but how long had this girl been out in the world? Was it even specifically Amira she'd been ordered to hunt down or just Parthevians in general? "That would depend entirely on your master and his or her orders specifically," Amira finally answered. There really were many truths to this question after all.

The assassin seemed satisfied with her answers and visually relaxed. "I do not think my master had all the facts, if in fact you were supposed to keep your allegiance a secret. But I will apologize if he sends me back, I will not fail next time."

Amira nodded, "If your master sends you back I will mark him a traitor."

This seemed to spark something in the young girl, "My master is no traitor. He simply sees the truth."

Amira smiled, "Of course," but she wasn't done just yet, she wanted this girl's name. Anything to tie back to her master in case something were to happen Scheherazade would have information. "Will you at least lend me the name of the assassin whom seeks my death?"

"Knell," was all she said before dashing off.

"Knell, huh?" Amira had to tell Scheherazade. Today had felt like the most accomplished day she'd had in months. She reconnected with an old friend and had gained possible information on the would-be traitor. Things were starting to look up.

* * *

Evening rolled in and Amira was still waiting for Scheherazade to be available. Ruling a country at war had its downfalls she supposed. She looked out over the water and noticed how low the sun had gotten. She was supposed to be meeting Sinbad right now. Shit. There was nothing she could do about it now, but she supposed Scheherazade could wait till morning right? No, her duty was to her country.

One of the guards must have seen her looking antsy, "You're going to be here all night if you're waiting for The Lady," he said kindly, "Otherwise you'd be in there already."

If she hurried maybe she'd make it before Sinbad left. "Thanks," she told the guard before dashing out into the evening. _Now all I have to do is try not to let the booze go to my head. And get there before I look like a horrible person._ Amira dashed off faster.

She stopped maybe a block away from the tavern. With any luck she could pull herself together in that amount of time and just make it look like time had gotten away from her. But all her fears were solidified when she finally arrived to see Sinbad leaving, looking a little worse for wear than she'd anticipated.

"Hey!" she called as she hurried closer, waving an arm, "Sorry I'm late. The day got away from me."

Sinbad seemed to perk up a little but he was still clearly disappointed, "Well I suppose we never did set a specific time to meet up, it was just "later." But you owe me."

Amira smiled and pulled out a coin purse that was obviously full, "Benefits of working for the Empire."

They spent a good portion of the night eating and drinking, sharing stories and laughs. It was as if they'd never been separated. "So you've had no ambition to capture another dungeon since you visited Imuchakk?" Amira asked.

"I haven't come across another dungeon since then," Sinbad chuckled, "Although if I ever came across another one, you know it would be mine. But I trust that destiny is pushing me in the right direction."

Amira laughed, "Destiny is a fickle mistress, you should be careful though, Sin… that ego of yours is going to get you into real trouble someday." Though Amira could not see or sense the Rukh, they fluttered around her as if to warn of an upcoming decision.

"You worry too much," Sinbad said with a smile.

They drank a good portion of the rest of the night before the tavern owner practically had to throw them out. By some miracle Amira managed to keep from drinking herself under the table and was still standing, maybe a bit unsteady, as they left.

"This was fun," Amira said leaning against the wall as she took a deep breath of the night air, "We should try not to wait years before sitting down again."

Sinbad smiled, "If you're not doing anything tomorrow, you should come by the company so I can introduce you to everyone." Amira thought to herself for a moment, it would be nice to meet some of these people from his journeys but she had diplomatic matters to take care of too. She hadn't realized how long she'd been thinking until Sinbad cast a shadow over her, he was leaning against the wall behind her, one of his arms above her head as if to pin her in. "Unless you're only interested in me, which is perfectly reasonable," his face was mere inches from hers.

She had to keep herself from laughing. She'd been caught off guard when seeing him for the first time in front of his company but that was because she hadn't seen him for years. Now she was fully aware of the womanizing act he was putting on, in fact she was quite aware of how to use it herself, after all most of her travels were made easier by manipulating the men in the towns she visited. And because he was so blatantly flirting, she of course had to throw it back right?

Amira dug deep; the more flirtatious this looked the better. She looked up at him and arched her back bringing them closer together, so close in fact the night almost started to feel warm, "Well all this extra attention you're paying me is quite nice, and it would just make my day to spend more time together but I'm sure you have more important things to do. Plus I have duties to this nation. But I'll see if I can't find a way to come by tomorrow evening."

Sinbad looked almost shocked for a brief moment before resuming his smile. He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Call upon me any time you're in need malady," and with that he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and turned to leave, "we will wait with baited breath for you tomorrow."

Amira was almost ready to chase after him when she realized how stupid she was being. Flirting back with a man such as Sinbad would have never ended well; still it was rather fun to get him to lower his guard a little.

She would return to the villa then and first thing in the morning would be off to speak with Lady Scheherazade.

* * *

As the sun was rising over the horizon Amira was slipping on her best silk. She'd received a messenger when she'd arrived home the night prior to let her know that Scheherazade would need to see her first thing in the morning and that she needed to look presentable. The Lady never specified what Amira needed to appear as ever, so she figured this must be especially important.

As she walked down the hallway she heard the voices of diplomats from all over. She knew the annual conference was being held soon but there were far more here than she expected. What was The Lady up to at the Temple that required this sort of audience?

As she rounded the last corner to the meeting room she'd been summoned to she noticed Scheherazade politely greeting those in attendance. When she saw Amira she motioned for her to join her. From the way Scheherazade was acting she thought it best not to question and just to go along with it. So for the next hour she helped greet the diplomats as if she herself were one.

Finally Scheherazade addressed the whole assembly, "Thank you all for joining me. As you've all no doubt heard there are mystical structures appearing all over the world. We have come to know them as dungeons. I wanted to address all the nations before our annual assembly to put your minds at ease. The powers coming from these places are being obtained by more than just Reim, and though I do not personally know how the rest of the people who have conquered them plan to use them, I can assure you that those whom I have personally sent will not be coming to conquer you anytime soon. Reim has just seen the power in the world rise and thus we have risen with it." She then pulled Amira forward and addressed the room again, "This is one of my most promising young warriors. Amira of Parthevia." Shocked noises and whispers rose in the air but were silenced by Scheherazade, "I know she is not what most of you would recognize as a citizen of Reim but I assure you I've spent the last few years grooming her and now I plan to send her out as my envoy to the rest of the world. That is why she stands here before you today. If she ever comes to visit any of you, I wish for you to treat her as you would me. If she is seen without me, she speaks for me, from me, with my power and authority."

Amira's mind was racing, she was being sent out as a diplomat? Why had nothing been said of this sooner? She still had to tell the priestess of the possible traitor still in her midst. But through all this she smiled at the waiting audience. It was uncomfortable, as if each man in the room was stripping her bare to find her inner workings. Scheherazade had gained authority and respect many years prior, Amira, well she was just getting started out in the world. Scheherazade had more words for her audience but Amira paid little attention as she focused on keeping her composure.

When the assembly was finally dismissed Scheherazade pulled Amira into a back room. She looked suspiciously at doors and other archways, "One can never be too careful." When she seemed satisfied she pulled Amira to sit with her. "I'm sorry to spring this upon you so suddenly. Ignatius thought it best that we get you out of Reim for a little while. You see things have escalated a bit with Parthevia and we've just received word that their Princess has gone missing. Things are going to get messy and we don't want you to get caught in the crosshairs."

Amira was still a bit in shock, "So do you actually want me to go off on some diplomatic mission or are you just sending me away?"

Scheherazade looked kindly at her, "My dear, I consider you like one of my children. I would never just send you away. However I think your training has come as far as it might unless I send you to the arena, and that's no place for a lady that I might ask to lead one day. So I'm sending you on a diplomatic mission of your choosing. You can go anywhere and now you have my support and those around the world will treat you like royalty."

Amira nodded, "But the traitor?"

Scheherazade held up a hand, "I hate to say it, but he is probably more interested in killing you than going against me. I think with you out in the world he may at least be preoccupied long enough for me to resolve this conflict."

"The assassin girl, I saw her yesterday. I thought it may help to know her by name, Knell." Amira needed to get as much information as she could to the priestess, in case something happened while she was gone.

"That may prove useful, thank you Amira. But your focus now needs to be on travel plans. I want to know where you plan on going by tonight and I want you on a ship tomorrow as the day dawns. No one can oppose this," Scheherazade's eyes were kind but firm.

Amira nodded, she wasn't sure where she might go, but thanks to the new kinship she'd found with Sinbad she might gain some ideas. "There is a merchant in town, a very green fellow, but he has just spent some time travelling to small countries, with your influence and his connections I'm sure there's an adventure waiting out there for me."

Scheherazade laughed but wished her luck as she sent Amira off. The Rukh fluttered about and Scheherazade was left feeling more confident, "And destinies entwine."

Amira was off quickly in the midday heat toward the Sindria Trading Company headquarters. When she arrived Sinbad was up to his usual womanizing ways as ladies gathered to look at the jewelry in his shop. She was really curious to meet some of his friends and see what sort of people actually put up with his behavior on a regular basis. She certainly hadn't found anyone who would put up with her flirtatious ways as of yet, but that might be easily true of gender standards.

As she approached she saw Sinbad's eyes light up, "Back for more malady?" he asked somewhere between polite and creepy.

"Maybe today you'll spend some money on me rather than the other way around," Amira flirted back.

"You really shouldn't goad him on, it'll go straight to his head," a child stepped up, though incredibly mannered and well dressed.

"Amira, this is Ja'far. He's been with me for almost the entire journey, my right hand man if you will," Sinbad introduced him.

"Pleased to meet you, Ja'far," Amira smiled, "Of you he talks the most."

Ja'far blushed, "And since last night he has rarely found a quiet moment about you."

"Please, Ja'far," Sinbad wined, "There's really no need. I want to introduce her to everyone!"

So one by one Amira met Hinahoho, the warrior from Imuchakk, Mystras, the Sasan warrior, Vittel and Mahad, and finally Parsine from Artemyra. Per Sinbad's enthusiasm Amira sat and talked with Parsine for quite some time. While talking Mystras joined in; they told her of the adventures they'd had and the force of will in Sinbad that was so admirably strong. Mystras mused that the time they were in Artemyra Hinahoho spent time with the women for research purposes, which made Amira laugh because of his over exaggerated enunciation as well as sideways glances. Hinahoho was married to Rurrumu, who was currently away in Imuchakk giving birth. They talked and eventually drank and had a great time. Amira noticed however that after introducing her to all his friends he'd conveniently left to his own devices. She wanted to tell him she was going away after all; she was growing a soft spot for her old friend again.

After a decent portion of the day was gone Amira pulled Parsine away from everyone to ask her about what she would need if she wanted to go and say in Artemyra for a while. Of course Parsine wanted the whole story and seemed satisfied after hearing it. She sent a messenger bird off to her Queen right away to expect Amira soon.

Amira thanked her before returning to Scheherazade with her decision. Amira packed a bag and was back to the docks before the moon rose. In order to leave at first light she'd have to be on the ship tonight. Though she was glad to be going on a new adventure she was sad to be leaving without thanking Sinbad for everything he'd done, if he'd intended it or not.

When Amira had settled in she decided to go out on deck and watch the stars, and much to her surprise a couple ship spaces away there was Sinbad looking rather melancholy. She walked over and laid a hand on his shoulder, "What has you looking so blue? You know I'm not going to be gone forever."

Sinbad laughed, "I didn't even know you were leaving." His laugh seemed insincere and something truly seemed to be bothering him.

"Sin, what's really bothering you?" she planed herself in front of him, though on a rather precarious edge of the dock, "I haven't known you in this new life for long but I know you're not someone to get so down over nothing, and it's written all over your face."

"Just some troubling matters with the company," Sinbad revealed, "Something that I truly wasn't expecting." If she looked deep into his eyes she could see the spiraling confusion and anxiety. They were things she never expected to see in his eyes.

"Hey Sin, nothing is ever as bad as it seems. Just don't let your ego get in the way of your dreams, because I can already tell it's going to be an issue." Amira smiled, "How about in a couple months when I come back from Artemyra you can tell me how well this little issue was no more than a pea on your plate? It'll be fine."

Sinbad smiled back, "You know you're pretty cute when you're not overly flirty."

"You look better when you're drunk," Amira laughed. When she took her hands off his shoulders she tried to take a step to balance herself only to fall backwards. Luckily Sinbad's reflexes were quick enough to catch her before she went plummeting into the sea.

He pulled her up and they stood, bodies pressed together for what seemed like an eternity as the Rukh swirled around them. Amira finally composed herself and took a couple steps away; a light blush graced her cheeks, "Keep that up and maybe we'll make use of a bed in a couple months."

"Or you could not leave and we could make use of one now," Sinbad offered.

Amira wanted maybe a little stronger than she should have to say yes but she needed to be off at first light and she really couldn't go against the priestess's words. So instead she walked up and let herself dream for a moment as she reached up and kissed him. She'd never really experienced a nice kiss, it was always drunk and sloppy and fulfilling a need. This time it was something she wanted and from the way he was grabbing her waist it was something he wanted too.

All too soon she had to pull away, "Let me know if you ever decide to settle down. I don't want to be a homewrecker," she whispered as she parted with him and headed toward the ship.

"I'll see you in a couple months!" he called after her though the paths of destiny told him he needed to stay.

Little did either of them know how much their lives would change before they saw each other again.

 **A/N: Hey there! Hope ya'll are enjoying so far! Longest chapter yet. Anyway thanks for reading. I've done some reading of the manga since I started the story because I came across some spoilers online and because I knew them I had to make them work with the story. So I will put potential anime spoiler warnings above the next chapter that it may effect should they continue the anime.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: For those that missed the announcement, I'm officially trying to follow manga cannon from here on out as closely as I can figure it. The next couple chapters are going to be pretty on their own when it comes to story line. There are some time issues that aren't clear in the manga so I'm working with what I feel would be appropriate on timing. Trying not to give anything away until spoilers would be necessary. Please enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4**

The breeze on the sea was exhilarating; Amira had never truly travelled by sea. It was amazing. The wind in her hair and the salt on the breeze invigorated every fiber of her being. The only thing wrong was the salt air reminded her of the scent on Sinbad. It had already been a week at sea and she'd been unable to get that damn kiss out of her head. She'd already slept with half the crew trying to purge it from her mind, but he lingered.

She'd set up target practice on the main deck though the captain was none too happy about her arrows when they went flying. She was ready to be in Artemyra where none of the men could be a temptation. She just needed to focus on training and on things that didn't make her lips tingle. Damn she was at it again. She loosed and arrow toward the target nearly taking out a ship officer. "Sorry!" she called deciding it was time for the bow to go away.

She climbed the rigging to near the top to look out over the sea. They were over deep water now, she could tell by how dark and blue the water was, in shallower water it was almost more green than blue. There was a ship coming up fast on them from the west. "Friend or foe?" she called up to the crew member in the crow's nest.

It was a moment before he responded, "Doesn't appear to be a foe, but they don't look like our friends either."

Amira climbed the rest of the way up and demanded a look for herself. In the telescope she spotted Reim flags on the ship but the ship did look like it was headed dead for them. The ship she was on had decided to fly merchant flags to keep from being stopped before they arrived at port. They were maybe another week out but the summer weather was stirring up a storm. They had originally planned on anchoring closer to shore that night but with a ship on their tails it was likely that wasn't going to happen.

Amira scaled down the rigging as fast as she dared and came to land beside the captain, "How bad do you think this storm is going to be?" she asked.

He gave her a sideways glance, "If we put the sails away we might make it through with minor damages, but there's no telling until we're in the midst of it."

Amira looked over the ship, "Slow her down but don't bring her too close to shore," she said, "I think we have unfriendlies following close behind." The captain looked unsure but nodded to her.

She climbed her way up to the Quarter Deck and watched as the ship approached. And the closer it got the more Amira's heart beat faster. When the ship was within firing range it became clear they were foe not friend. It was then that Amira spotted Knell.

"Captain we're going to have to run. I'll provide some cover if you can get us into that storm!" Amira shouted before the first cannon was fired.

Orders were given, or rather shouted as she ship headed into the storm. "I give you my will and strength to fight, so lend me your spirit Mennea!" Amira dawned the Djinn equip of her archer of poison. Cloth fell like smoke from her body as she rose, hovering feet from the deck of the ship. "Let fire reign on your ship," she called calmly into the waves loosing a round of arrows.

Knell leapt from her ship toward Amira's, her eyes blazed like hellfire. Her knife swings were fast, Amira had never dawned her Djinn equip before; it was slower than she expected. If she'd had a little more time Amaroq might have been more suitable but she didn't want to risk the safety of the ship and lightning and fire was not a way she wanted anyone to have to go down. If they could get far enough into the storm they might just loose the enemy. But now the enemy was onboard and as much as Amira didn't want to hurt a little girl her life was on the line.

Knell was fast as lightning, silver slashes flew through the air, Amira was barely fast enough to dodge them, "You lied to me! I knew you lied but still you deceived me! Parthevian scum!" Amira was tempted to argue but Knell didn't look like she was particular to discussing who was right in this situation and furthermore in any sort of mood to be wrong. And in her brief thought it happened, Knell landed a blow across her arm. It stung; the assassin was using some sort of poison in her blade. "How do you like that? Memories from that dungeon I'll bet," Knell hissed, "Won't do more than hurt though, my master wants you alive for interrogation after all."

"I don't know what you want me to say to you Knell," Amira replied through gritted teeth, "Did your master even tell you why I was leaving?"

Knell smiled, "Owning up to leaving like the sorry snake you are already? That's no fun. I wanted to watch you bleed for a bit."

"I'm not running!" Amira screamed back. The time for playing nice with this kid was over, "Amaroq!" In the midst of changing Djinn equips Knell landed another blow, this time on her cheek. "Damn kid that's gonna leave a scar!"

Knell laughed a sort of possessed laugh that darn near shook Amira in her serpent skin boots. Amaroq was a sort of serpent Djinn, and one who had a tight clothed appeal to her. As a serpent Amira guessed she was just comfortable in her own skin. She called down lightning to her sword and prepared to face off against the fast assassin.

"So scared that you're trying to fight me with what? A shocking surprise?" Knell laughed as she launched another attack. The poison was starting to slow Amira down, even with a lightning boost she was still getting cut down to size, close quarters were not her strong suit. But finally, many cuts later, Amira landed a blow that knocked Knell off her feet. Amira saw her chance and sent her flying back to the enemy ship, now a good distance away, with a bolt of lightning. "You haven't seen the last of me, Amira! Mark my words!" and with those words on the wind Amira was free. But the ship was still headed directly into the middle of a storm that was looking worse and worse the longer they strayed into it.

"Amira!" the captain called, "Those clouds are starting to look like lightning! Anything you can do about it?"

Amira sighed; she'd gotten them into this mess after all. She might as well get them out of it. "I can put up a lightning shield but I don't know how long I can hold it. I'm pretty drained."

"Just do what you can, we can handle more than you think," the captain smiled as the lightning shield went up around the ship.

Amira managed to keep the shield up long enough for them to get through the worst of the storm before she was drained almost entirely of Magoi. The world spun as her Djinn equip fell and the world went black.

* * *

Amira found herself having to force her eyes open, though it was bright and she had to adjust. There were blonde women sitting around her as she came to. "Miss Amira, are you finally feeling better?"

Amira had a spinning headache, "Am I in Artemyra?" she asked with a voice that sounded raspier than the sea.

"Of course! Where else would you be?" someone said.

"Sure was quick thinking on your part with that storm!" another voice chimed in.

"You really shouldn't waste that much energy with your Djinn equip. It was wasteful and could have killed you," the voice that spoke now was more commanding. Amira sat up to see a regally dressed warrior. From the stories she'd heard with Sinbad and his friends she surmised that she must be the Queen.

"I'm sorry for causing so much trouble," she said trying to clear the gravel from her throat.

"Oh would someone give the poor girl some water?" the Queen barked, "She's been out for over a week and here we are trying to get her to talk without water." Amira was almost immediately offered a goblet of water. "When you have enough strength come see me at my palace and we'll talk in more detail."

Amira nodded, as she none too gracefully chugged any water that was handed to her. It wasn't long before she felt as though she could get up and move around. A few of the women of the village showed her around. The cliffs that held their village was stunning; truly a breathtaking sight to take in. The giant birds in flight almost seemed to lift the spirits of all those around and all she could think about was if she'd ever get the chance to ride one.

When the day drew to a close Amira was shown to a room off the medical suite. They really needed to create at least a two or three room tavern if they hoped to do business with the outside world. But, she supposed, they were probably already making plans. Sinbad had said that he'd only just come from Artemyra when they found each other. Damn, there was that name again. She'd done so well at keeping him from her mind until now. But in a land with minimal men maybe it wouldn't be so hard to forget about him again.

The following morning she went to speak with Queen Artemina. While they talked Artemina agreed to train her; but she'd have to start out training with her children, all seven of them. Amira wondered why someone would have so many children but it seemed anyone old enough had close to as many.

For the following few weeks Amira learned to fight well with her sword and learned even better how to use her bow in combat. She figured it would come in handy if she ever ran into Knell again. But as the weeks drew on Amira grew worried, thinking about her battle with Knell made it all the more important she work on her speed. Artemina told her speed wasn't her problem, the problem was that she still didn't fully know how to use her Djinn equip. And so began her real training. She was impressive with Mennea but her speed was lacking. It also appeared that her Magoi was lower than expected; one only has so much and though dungeon capturers unlock more than the average person it was nowhere near what a mage could unlock. Still, from what little Artemina could assess it seemed as though there was some sort of block within Amira.

After near a month of Djinn training Artemina finally decided that was as much as she could do for Amira. All that was left was a journey of self-discovery. So Amira spent her days in the palace gardens meditating. Sometimes Artemina's daughters would join her, Pisti in particular took interest in her, though she never spoke a word. She would just sit with Amira as she meditated. After the first week Serene and Myrina, Artemina's third and fifth children, would join after their battle training. Something about meditation seemed to sooth even the worst bruises the children would accumulate.

Amira spent her nights with Artemina and her daughters. It was nice to see the maternal side of the Queen. She was a harsh teacher for these amazing warrior women, even at such a young age, but she was so kind and gentle as you would expect the best of mothers to be. Though the time that Amira spent she grew fond of the children, it was apparent that she was missing something. And so as her third month in Artemyra drew to a close she knew she would have to leave soon.

The day before she was to depart they threw a grand festival. There were dancing and feasting and bird trials. And Amira finally got her chance to tame a giant bird. Amira expected it to be hard but she hadn't bargained for the birds personalities. The bird that seemed to have chosen her was just as cheeky as she was and boy did it give her a run for her life. Free falling, vertical takeoff, this bird was really putting Amira through the tests. At one point it even flew so high that Amira nearly lost consciousness, thankfully the bird was merely cheeky and not homicidal.

With both of her feet planted firmly on the ground Artemina awarded her the red feather that symbolized her as a warrior of Artemyra. No outsider had ever received the honor of a full-fledged warrior before; Sinbad was more of an honorary member. As the night drew to a close Amira was sad to be leaving. She'd sent word back to Scheherazade to tell her she would be returning and hadn't received word back. She assumed it would be safe, but was expecting to be sent back out into the world. But she had no idea where she would want to go next. The desert land north of Balbadd could be intriguing or even to go so far as the plain lands could prove enlightening. But she was starting to get homesick honestly.

She'd sent a letter off to Sinbad to let him know she'd be returning soon and expected a drink upon arrival but hadn't gotten a letter back either. Was Reim just having problems with the mail? Were Artemyra's birds making it there? Those were problems she'd worry about later. For now she needed to rest, after all now that she could ride the birds, it was her ticket home.

* * *

Bird travel should be the way of the future. Amira couldn't even comprehend that a two day trip was all it took to get from Artemyra back to Reim when it had taken two weeks to get there by ship. But then again the birds were rather rowdy and hard to control unless you had the right touch like the Artemyrian warriors.

The warriors dropped Amira off at the Sindria Trading Company along with a few goods, said a quick hello to Parsine and were off before the birds had time to mess with anything.

"Sinbad? Well he's in a bit of a pickle, we haven't seen him in some months now," Parsine said when Amira asked about him.

"That sounds just like him," Amira laughed.

"We're gathering delegates from all over to celebrate the re-opening of the company in Balbadd though. I'm sure they would all love it if you came too, after all you are an Artemyrian Warrior now," Parsine motioned to the feather adorning Amira's head.

"That would be nice," Amira admitted, "but I'm sure there are other matters I must attend to. Thank you, and wish everyone luck for me!" She smiled and turned to leave only to feel a sharp pinch in her neck. Instinctively her hand flew up to find a dart which she plucked from its lodgings. Immediately she felt dizzy as the world spun around her.

A well-dressed child approached her, "Miss are you okay?" The voice was familiar…Knell. But there wasn't time to react before the world turned black around her and she was swallowed into nothingness.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: WARNING DARK CONTENT AHEAD. Torture is the name of the game in this chapter so proceed at your own risk. If that is something you don't want to read it does not pertain to enough of the plot for you to need to read this, what you may or may not need to know will be revealed as it becomes relevant.**

 **Chapter 5**

Amira could feel her eyes open slowly, almost as if swollen, to see nothing but darkness. Her body felt heavy but suspended. She tried to move only to feel the shackles restraining her wrists and ankles. They were tight and unyielding. She wanted to cry out into the darkness but her throat was so swollen she couldn't produce a sound. What had happened? The last thing she remembered was talking with Parsine about some diplomatic party that the company was holding, and then nothing.

She tried swallowing and nearly cried out at the pain. Was this a poison? Was she dying? No, it felt more like something was wearing off. Then she heard muffled noises and realized that her ears were affected too. The noises were voices and they were the first sounds she'd heard despite pulling on her chains. A heavy door opened and suddenly there was light; and a face she recognized. Malum Inferos. He was one of Scheherazade's trusted advisors. So this was the traitor?

Memories came flooding back to her as she remembered the prick of a dart in her neck and then Knell showing up. She had said she didn't want to fight, but there was a malicious gleam in her eyes. It was then that the poison took effect. Amira didn't even remember hitting the ground.

"Now, now my child; there's no need to fight," Malum said in a calm voice, though there was a poisonous sting in his words. Amira tried again to form words, but her throat was still too swollen. She looked up at him, her eyes demanding answers, and then she saw it. The look in his eyes stung with secrets unspoken. He had a look that made her wonder just how many people he'd killed. He smiled at her, "You'll get your answers in due time. We haven't had any fun yet." And…that grin… she realized with that malicious grin he'd probably lost count long ago.

And with those realizations he turned to leave and closed the door leaving Amira in complete darkness once again. For the first time in probably ten years she felt the true feeling of fear grip her deep inside. Malum had been a friend, a confidant; he'd helped train her before she'd gone off to acquire her first dungeon.

Amira felt as though she might cry if it weren't for the swelling of her eyes. But she'd like to think she'd been through worse and managed to come out the other side okay. This was just another test destiny was throwing at her. She tried to meditate and regain some of her strength; after all it had been what she had been doing for the last few weeks.

She kept up her meditation for what felt like weeks but could only have been a few short days before Malum returned. When the door opened Amira could tell night had set, it wasn't nearly as bright as that first day. Another person was with him this time though, a man in a hood. He pulled Amira's chains from the wall and then proceeded to drag her from the room by them.

"Why are you doing this?" Amira asked, "You know I'm no traitor."

Malum smiled, "Of course you're not," was all he said before they reached another room.

Her chains were then strapped to a rotating table. Knell entered the room next, "You summoned me, Master?"

"We must be gracious hosts to our guest, should we not?" Malum replied, "Show her only your best and sharpest toys, my dear."

Amira winced as her chains were pulled taunt. And then the mystery man and Malum left. "What information do you even want?" Amira pleaded, "I don't even know why I'm here."

Knell appeared to browse a table with all sorts of torturous devices set out, "I wasn't told to ask you anything, just to treat you well. So if you ever feel like you might actually die let me know and I'll stop," she smiled, "Don't worry it'll be lots of fun!"

Hours passed as Knell tortured Amira. Precision cuts ensured that she never bled too much, just felt the pain. And then seemingly out of nowhere she stopped. Amira's cheeks were stained with tears as she sobbed alone and bloodied in that room. What was the goal here? To break her spirit? To toy with her until she physically couldn't take it anymore? Why? What was Malum's goal?

She winced as she heard the door creak open. Malum entered and loosened her restraints. It was enough to give her some slight relief but not near enough to feel comfortable. He brushed a hand against her cheek, "Are you already done fighting for today?" His words stung deeper than any cut she'd endured thus far, "I expected more from a dungeon capturer."

She spat at him, "I don't know what you want but you're sure as hell not getting it from me this way." She wished she could lash out at him but he was too smart and hadn't given her anywhere near enough slack for that.

"I like that you still have fight left in you, it means we're not done yet," the look in his eyes cut her down to her soul. If he planned on continuing this way how long could she really hold out?

Over the next few days she spent equal time in a cell filled with just enough water to keep her body temperature down, and time in the torture chamber. There was always someone new with a hood on doing the torture, never Knell. And it was the same routine after every torture session where Malum would come in and test her resolve. After a full week she had barely any resolve left.

"What purpose do you have for me?" She finally asked, "Have I wronged you in some way?"

Malum looked almost surprised, "Oh no child, you haven't done me any wrong." He loosened her chains until she slumped to the floor. He held her then, pulled her in tight in an almost comforting embrace. "You don't have to keep fighting. Haven't you been hurt enough?" Amira was shocked what was this? He caused her so much pain and now he was what? Trying to take it away? Trying to make it better? She wanted to pull away but didn't have enough strength. He was stroking her hair now, "Shh, shh. You've fought enough, just give in and all will be better."

Amira wanted to fight, she wanted to tell him he was crazy but something inside her insisted that it would be better to submit, "I just don't know what you want from me." Her voice held barely enough strength to get above a whisper and hearing how defeated it sounded made tears well up in her eyes.

Malum rocked with her as she cried, "Sweet child. I don't want anything from you. I just need you."

Amira was confused, what could he possibly need her for? But she couldn't find the strength to think about that right now; all she had the strength to do was cry. When her tears were all but cried out she barely had the strength to stay awake, and as she dosed off she felt Malum pick her up and carry her out to another room.

Her dreams were filled with nothing but nightmares that she could never seem to escape. But she came to a realization in all of those dreams. Malum hadn't killed anyone, let alone lost track of his body count. He'd tortured people, so many that he looked forward to the next victim in his clutches. She wasn't sure which idea scared her more; the thought of him killing her or the idea of enduring more torture.

The sun woke her the next morning. Knell was there, but she looked a lot kinder. She was dressing the wounds caused by the shackles on Amira's wrists and ankles. "You're going to get a good meal today," Knell said in a happy tone.

Amira was suddenly more afraid of this child than she'd ever been in battle with her. Was this some new torture technique? Put a friendly face on to gain her trust then stab her in the back? "What's going on?" She finally drug up the courage to ask.

Knell laughed, "The master is happy with your progress. He's satisfied that you're no longer a traitor and he's welcoming you back home."

 _No longer a traitor? I was never a traitor to begin with._ Amira couldn't stop her head from spinning. What was all that torture? Was it just his idea of conditioning? Was she now some sort of sleeper agent who might attack given a trigger word?

As if to add fuel to her fear Malum entered the room carrying rather expensive looking cloth, "If you're feeling up to it today, I'd like you to come join me for breakfast," he said, "You too Knell. This should be a family meal." Something in his tone told Amira this wasn't a request, it may have even been a test but Amira still couldn't wrap her head around the situation. "Oh come now, give us a smile Amira. It's a beautiful day outside!"

She cringed internally, beautiful day? Outside? She was still a prisoner and it was obvious. But never the less, fearing more torture she put on her best smile and accepted the clothes that he handed to her. And with that he was gone again.

Knell helped her put on the new dress. It was a beautiful lightweight dress that fell softly over Amira's curves. The sleeves were soft and billowed out but narrowed down into cuffs at her wrists which reminded her of the shackles. A gorgeous purple belt came with it to accentuate her waist. "You really are quite lovely," Knell commented as they both slipped on some typical sandals and headed out toward the dining hall.

The meal was peaceful enough; though Amira could hardly eat after the weeks she'd gone with minimal nourishment. It was something that Malum commented on two or three times as if gorging her on food was the answer to all her problems. Knell was like an entirely different person now. It was as if simply by Malum stating that she was no longer a traitor was the only resentment that she'd ever harbored against Amira. To anyone on the outside they all would have actually seemed like a happy family enjoying a meal together.

When Malum was satisfied with their meal he dismissed Knell, telling her that she could go out and enjoy the garden. By the time she'd disappeared he was standing over Amira and it filled her with dread. "Come with me. There's something I wish to discuss with you." She stood on somewhat shaky legs and followed him. She figured it was best not to say anything unless he asked her a question, and she didn't trust that she would keep the fear out of her voice either.

When they entered what must have been a study, he motioned for her to have a seat, "You know Scheherazade has been using you like a tool, yes?" Malum asked. Amira was confused, a tool? What did he mean? He must have noticed the confusion on her face for he continued, "She sent a mere child off to a dungeon, which she knew full well could kill you. When you came back wielding a metal vessel she saw power and chose to send you off to gain more; furthermore she knew you were a Parthevian child and gathered you had resentment toward them. You see, she's been grooming you to become a country killer. But where will she stop? Certainly not with Parthevia alone. Do you see why I had to pull you out of that?"

Amira could feel her blood boil as he continued, "You couldn't have started with that instead of drugging me? Instead of torture? Are you serious? Malum, we were friends once!"

He seemed unshaken but Amira could see a fire in his eyes that made her uneasy, "I had to wipe away the brainwashing. I'm so sorry that it was so painful but you were so set in your ways, you wouldn't have even listened to me when I brought you in." He walked toward her and set a hand on her shoulder, "I worry that it may still be affecting your judgment." His grip tightened on her shoulder and she winced.

Sure he was trying to what brainwash her out of being brainwashed? She was going to have to play along, but unconditional surrender was out of the question. He was already suspicious so she'd have to play something between brainwashed and converted. The words weren't coming to her fast enough and the pressure building in her shoulder was increasing with every passing moment. "I think it might be," she finally said, "If what you're saying is true… then I may not know if I'm still under her influence."

He seemed pleased with her answer, "Don't worry, child. If you are able to admit you don't know, it has even less power over you than I suspected."

"I'm sorry; my mind is so jumbled over this new information. I don't know what to think about anything. You and I have always been friends, right? You can help," Amira hoped she wasn't relying too much on her acting abilities. They were dismal under her best circumstances and she was fighting on her last bit of mental energy, he'd broken her.

He smiled, "Of course. Let's start at the beginning. You were a child born in Parthevia, and your childhood couldn't have been considered the best chance of growing up successful. But you were sold one day, a hope for redemption I'm sure you were told," he paused, "and you escaped becoming a slave, correct?"

Amira nodded, "Are you telling me I dreamed up my whole childhood based on this brainwashing?" her head was beginning to spin again.

"No, no child. It is just that you thought you were being sold for your best chance, when in fact that innkeep sold you to the Reim Empire in hopes of gaining favor. Scheherazade orchestrated the whole ordeal just to gain your trust. Didn't you ever wonder why you weren't chained the day you were purchased? Why the streets were so full allowing you to escape?" he had her cornered. How long had he been planning this speech? Everything he was saying made sense, but Scheherazade was like a second mother to her. There was no way that it could ever have actually happened that way. "True, when she purchased you it was with the intention of using a higher born child as leverage in negotiations. She never originally intended to send you out to a dungeon; but those negotiations failed and she had to find a way to get rid of you without seeming too suspicious."

Amira's head was spinning. What if he was right? What if everything she thought she knew was in fact a lie? Suddenly it was hard to breathe as if the room were closing in around her, "It was so strong you had to torture me? To reset me?"

Malum leaned down next to her, "I'm so very sorry. You have no idea how hard it was to watch a fellow countryman go through all of that." He stroked her hair as she gasped for air, "But you're safe with me now."

Tears welled up in Amira's eyes, what he was saying couldn't be true. The last few years couldn't have all been lies. The people she'd met, the things she'd done… the torment she'd endured. "I don't want it to be true," she finally admitted, "Is that because of the brainwashing?"

Malum pulled her into his lap as he cradled her, "No, of course not. Who would want any of that to be true?" He pulled her head into his chest as if she were a small child that needed comfort, "I would have to assume that you were still brainwashed if you wanted it to be true."

Amira cried for what seemed like the hundredth time in the last few days. Malum held her, comforted her and rocked with her. But something never felt right. Was it meant to be comfort or was he testing her? She knew she needed more information before she believed him but he was so convincing. Had her tormenter really found a way to convince her everything was for her own good?

When she finally was able to break through the tears and calm herself down he helped her stand up, "I think that's more than enough to put you through for one day. Why don't you go find Knell in the garden and enjoy the sun?"

Amira was numb but she nodded and left the room. He was letting her walk free; without supervision, without an escort, without watching her. She wanted to run but her legs were too weak and she didn't want to leave her metal vessels behind, wherever they were. So instead she went to the gardens and found Knell.

Knell was such a happy child playing in the gardens. It brought hope to Amira. Especially seeing how much she lit up when Amira joined her outside. "You're outside! YAY! That means everything's better!" Knell ran and hugged Amira. It was easy to tell there was something wrong though and Knell picked up very quickly that Amira wasn't smiling. "What's wrong?"

Amira thought about telling her the truth that she was looking for everything wrong with Malum's words but try as she might without proof she couldn't poke holes in his truth. She wanted so badly to ask Scheherazade to explain it to her but she knew that wouldn't happen unless she got out, so instead she just said, "I learned a lot today and it's just all sinking in."

Knell smiled, "Don't worry. A good night's rest will help."

Amira watched Knell play in the garden all afternoon hoping to gain some joy by being with the child but there was a nagging feeling that she was being watched. Was Malum still testing her? I mean she couldn't blame him but she also wished he'd stop torturing her for one day and let her rest. One day was all she needed to gain enough strength to keep fighting.

But she decided Knell might be right, a good night's rest might be all she needed. In the morning things would either clear up or come to light. So when the day came to a close she was off to sleep in a bed. It was soft and warm compared to the accommodations she'd gotten used to and in a way it was almost more uncomfortable.

Her dreams were again filled with nightmares but now it was the people she'd trusted filling her dreams with terrors. She was so exhausted that even in her dream she fell to her knees sobbing. "You're stronger than this," a warm voice urged her, "Keep fighting and WAKE UP!"

Amira was startled from sleep to find that she was no longer in the room she'd fallen asleep in. Malum was there sitting across the room from her. Her scalp hurt as though someone had been pulling at her hair. Malum had a knife in his hand and when a beam of moonlight gleamed off its sharp surface Amira's blood ran cold.

When he stood she had to keep herself from falling into tears again, "What more could you do to me?" she asked, more strength in her voice than she'd felt in a week.

Malum laughed, "I don't want anything more from you. In fact, that whole show was for Knell's sake. I'd planned to torture you until the day you left but now I have to come up with a reason that she'll believe on why I had to punish you."

Amira was terrified but with her newfound strength she kept pressing, "So none of it was true after all? You just wanted me to stay down?" Amira tried to stand to meet him only to find the familiar bite of the chains around her wrists and ankles.

"Now, now… struggling will only cause you more pain," Malum didn't have the look of murder in his eyes but he definitely harbored ill intent. He grabbed her chin and pulled her face up towards his, "What if the lovely lady were to lose her hair?" Amira pulled what little strength she could find and spat in his face. His sick mind games could have worked if he'd played the long game but now she was in it for the long haul.

"Hit me with your best shot. Gotta make it look good for the kid right?" she growled.

Malum landed a solid blow across her face. She'd expected it but that hadn't made it hurt any less, after all she still had a week of torture that she was still recovering from. Then she felt it, the splitting in her hair as he cut through it. Of all the pain she expected, she hadn't expected a haircut to hurt. It was like each hair was being split from her scalp and as hard as she tried she couldn't keep the tears away. And as if to add insult to injury he "slipped" a few times while sawing away at her hair only to leave a few gouges in her arms.

When he was finished he left her to cry in a pool of sweat and blood, in the dark, alone.

When the morning dawned Knell was beside her, "What happened? You were doing so well yesterday." It was genuine concern that Amira heard in her voice.

Bloodied and defeated she looked up at the girl, "I don't know. I woke up here last night and he said I had to be punished. Knell, I really don't know what I did wrong."

And then Malum walked in, "Sleep well Amira? You won't be getting that chance again."

Knell stood up and placed herself between Amira and Malum, "Explain yourself."

Malum didn't even hesitate before he slapped Knell. She looked hurt, but not shocked. "Know your place!" he hissed.

Amira watched as Knell lit up, almost as if she were engulfed in flames, but upon closer inspection it was more like gas clouds. She landed a few good blows on Malum before he knocked her down. "STOP! Leave her alone!" Amira shouted, "You wanted me! You have me, leave the child alone!"

With Knell lying on the ground Malum walked over to Amira and grabbed her chin again, "You should also know your place." Again he hit her before walking away to wipe blood from his hand. "You know Barbarossa thought at one point that you could actually be useful. I told him he was foolish but when you have absolute power and a plan no one can talk you down, right?"

"What are you saying?" Amira growled back.

"That we were going to use you and your metal vessels to take over Reim and hand it directly to Parthevia. You being so close to Scheherazade it might have worked too but apparently it was taking too long. I got the order two days ago to dispose of you. But where was the fun in that? You must know by now how much I enjoy torture. Tell me, did you enjoy any of it?"

"Why would you think I enjoyed any of it you sick bastard?" Amira howled watching Knell, almost lifeless on the ground.

"Don't you remember those dark lonely nights? Do you not remember my presence? When no one else in the world was there for you, I was." Amira shook, from horror or from anger she didn't know, but she was ready to take action.

And then in the blink of an eye it happened. Blood covered the room as Knell cut Malum in half. She moved so fast it was hard to see. He screamed in agony while writhing in parts on the floor. It was a horrifying sight.

"The poison in your system will make sure you feel every bit of suffering as each part of your body dies. As long as that lasts," Knell murmured as she walked away and unlocked Amira. "Your hair," Knell commented as Amira stood up.

"It's fine. It's only hair," she replied, "Now let's get out of here before something else happens. We'll be safe at the Temple."

As if she'd known what had been happening Scheherazade was waiting for them when they arrived. Amira didn't know it yet but Knell was her first household member, and it was only going to get more interesting for them from here on out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Two weeks passed where Amira refused to see anyone but her doctors. The scars that now adorned a good portion of her body were sure to fade but they left more emotional marks that she hadn't been able to deal with. Reim had been her safe haven for so long now and suddenly it filled her with as much terror as Parthevia had.

One morning it seemed as though Scheherazade had enough of her moping. She nearly dragged Amira out to the Cliffside by the sea, "I've had about enough of watching you feel sorry for yourself. You went through a traumatic experience but it's time for you to get over it and back out into the world."

"I can't fight for Reim anymore," Amira said gazing out over the sea, "I need to find a new home."

Scheherazade sighed, "I thought you'd say something like that." She placed a gentle hand on Amira's shoulder, "You will always have a home here in Reim if you so desire. But do you have any idea of where you'd go?"

Amira thought about taking Knell to Artemyra, it would sure be a good experience for her; though she had no idea why she felt responsible for the girl. "I'm sure you have an idea?"

Scheherazade smiled, "If you'd be interested, a new dungeon just appeared outside the Katalgo Province on the Dark Continent. I wouldn't wish to ask a favor from you with you leaving us, but it may help both of us out."

"You want me to prevent more innocent lives from being lost?" Amira sighed, "What's in it for me? I've already acquired two Djinn; surely the dungeon is not my prize."

"Heliohapt," Scheherazade commented, "They don't usually let outsiders in, but if you were to show up protecting their people it might lead you to a quiet life. They are quite terrified that one day Reim will set their sights on acquiring their small kingdom so who knows what may happen?"

Amira smiled then. A small kingdom? They don't let outsiders in. Why did she get the feeling it wouldn't stay that way forever? "When can I leave?" finally there was a spark returning to her eyes, on that felt like it had been gone for so long though it had been mere weeks it felt like another life.

The next day she and Knell were out on a ship headed to a new adventure. A new life was waiting, and it was sure to be a fight but it was worth fighting for.

* * *

When Amira and Knell arrived the desert stretched out farther than they could see. There was no time for chit chat though, the dungeon was waiting. Sure enough just outside the settlement it was easily spotted, protruding from the ground like an eyesore.

"Well this should be fun," Knell seemed to have become a ray of sunshine in Amira's life, as if she were a completely different person free from her killing days. It was one of the only things that made Amira smile right now, seeing her happy.

"As soon as this is taken care of we can start learning about the locals," Amira promised, "It will be something new for both of us, so let's give it our all!"

If it could be said that one would rush off into a dungeon, well that's just what they did. No hesitation and no fear. It's not like it was new to either of them. But the interior of the dungeon was quite new. Glass covered almost every surface with a glittering quality that almost made it look as though some of it was flowing.

"The beauty of these places never ceases to amaze me," Amira commented.

"This is even prettier than the poison snow," Knell mused.

"Be careful though, the beauty can be deceptive," Amira warned and as if on cue the glass turned to sand threatening to swallow them whole. No dungeon creatures in sight was a good sign for now, it meant if they could escape this hurtle there wasn't anything else they would have to put immediate focus on. If only one of them had more practice with rope, but luckily Amira had her bow. They escaped into the next sort of room with some minor scrapes only to come face to face with a giant sand snake.

It couldn't be cut and it couldn't be smashed, nearly out of options Amira remembered her fire and lightning Djinn, Amaroq. Quick as a flash she'd cut through the sand snake until it was nothing more than shattered glass at their feet.

Knell seemed quite impressed though almost annoyed she couldn't help more. Amira assured her that she helped more than she'd ever know just by being around. By this time Knell had revealed to Amira that she'd been approached by the household vessel and now contained a household metal vessel in her twin daggers. It was the poison cloud that Amira had seen back in Malum's house. The power to make her enemies crumble at her feet was what she'd bargained for. Amira wasn't sure if the thought terrified her or somehow made her a little proud.

After the sand beast they made their way to the treasure room with little trouble. They searched for the particular gem that would awaken the Djinn but found none. Then in a whirl of wind she showed herself.

"Greetings new King's candidate, welcome to my dungeon. I am Nekissaa, Djinn of the Sands of Time." She was a bold blue and sported black cat-like ears and golden painted makeup. "Are you ready for my test?"

"Test?" Amira questioned, "Is the fact that I have acquired two powers not enough for you?"

"Oh contraire," Nekissaa mused, "It is for that reason that I must test you. One so noble shouldn't be afraid of a test, yes?"

Amira sighed, "I came here to keep the nearby peoples safe from unnecessary life loss."

"If you do not want the power of the dungeon then why enter it? You cannot simply wish to spare the lives of the citizens near by; you could do that simply by standing guard." Nekissaa had a point.

"I am but one person, how would I stop a nation of arrogance from risking their lives just by standing guard?" Amira asked.

Nekissaa paused, "So you have no desire to rule? Then why did you obtain metal vessels in the first place?"

Amira thought back, "At first I wanted power to right the wrongs that had been done to me. Then it was a sense of duty to those I held at a higher power than myself. I have no desire for that anymore; I am at a crossroads with destiny to decide my next path and that is why I am here now. I was told through this dungeon my path would become clearer."

Nekissaa looked impressed, "Very well, if you do not wish to gain a power answer me these riddles three. First: The cost of making only the maker knows, valueless if bought, but sometimes traded. A poor man may give one as easily as a king. When one is broken pain and deceit are assured. What am I?"

Amira thought about it for a moment, the cost of something that cannot be sold that is obtained and given freely without cost, and then pain when broken, "A promise."

"Correct. I am born in fear, raised in truth, and I come to my own in deed. When comes a time that I'm called forth, I come to serve the cause of need. What am I?" Knell opened her mouth as if to say something but Nekissaa raised her hand in silence, "These riddles are for the King's candidate and she must answer them to move forward."

"Courage," Amira was confused as to what these riddles could mean.

"Correct. Now most importantly: It is cold and it is hot, it is white and it is dark, it is stone and it is wax but it's true nature is meat an it is the color red. What am I?" Nekissaa smiled down to Amira.

Amira sat down, she needed to concentrate. Cold _and_ hot, white _and_ dark… Stone and wax could mean something that was both hard and could be melted, in addition to cold and hot it could mean water, but if this item was really a meat and the color was red what could it be? She thought so long she was lost in her own mind and then she felt the thump of her heartbeat. That was it! A heart could be both warm and cold, pure or dark and could be made of stone but still able to melt. It was meat and it was red. "The heart," Amira finally answered.

Nekissaa seemed pleased, "So now put these together, a promise, courage and a heart. They are all qualities that a good king might possess. But a great leader makes sure that not only do they themselves possess these qualities but those around them as well. From what I can tell you have courage, and you have the heart that may save a great many nations. Between you and your household member it seems you share a promise, almost a promise to uphold these morals. Would you agree?"

Amira looked at Knell whose smile brought her sunshine and hope, "We share the promise of hope."

"And that is all one truly needs to gain the benefits of a true leader. Go forth with my blessing and lead by example if you plan on never seeking power," Nekissaa mused, "Though I've never seen a human avoid the temptation for long."

In what felt like mere moments Amira and Knell were back to the surface world and night had fallen. Though as she looked around the area felt different; "Mira, there's a lady over there," Knell commented.

Amira looked to the direction she was pointing and sure enough there was a young woman, maybe a few years older than Amira. She had dark skin, soft white hair and eyes like emeralds. She looked a little scared, "Hello?" Amira called out to her.

The woman seemed rather intimidated but she approached them anyway, "I've never seen strangers with yellow or black hair before," she said quietly.

"We're from across the sea, from Reim," Knell offered, "We wanted to get rid of that structure so you would al be safe."

The woman looked surprised, "There has never been a structure here."

Knell and Amira looked at each other confused, "How long were we in that dungeon?" Amira murmured to herself, "How well do you know the area? Is it possible that this is just a new area to you?"

The woman shook her head, "I've been coming to that ridge for two years now almost every night. There's an herb that blooms here at night that I pick for my medicinal remedies. I don't come much during the winter though because the flowers don't bloom. Today was the last run I'll make this winter."

Winter, that didn't make any sense it was maybe a month into the autumn when they'd left, but for this woman to not have seen the dungeon… _I'm giving you a second chance. Spend the extra time wisely._ A voice sounded in Amira's mind, the voice of Nekissaa, did this mean as the Djinn of the sands of time she'd sent them _back_?

"I'm Amira, and this is Knell. Do you mind if we stay with you for a few days?" _A second chance._ Time to spend away as if nothing had happened; in fact it had yet to happen. So she would make the best of this chance.

"I'm Umbra, it's nice to meet you," the woman said, "We are unaccustomed to outsiders though so you'll have to speak with the King in the morning."

Amira smiled, "I don't think that'll be a problem."

* * *

It had been three months since Amira and Knell had arrived in Heliohapt. They were settling in well with Umbra as their guide. She was sort of like a doctor and so she was able to teach Amira and Knell many things. With spring coming Amira was going to help her start a small garden if they could get some of the more exotic plants to grow blooms closer to home, it could really save a lot of time in treating people.

Knell was especially happy settling in; it was like she was getting a chance at a normal childhood. Umbra kept her busy with studies as often as she was allowed out to play though. "The young lady ought to be educated," she had told Amira one day.

"I ought to be educated too," Amira had replied.

They were getting on rather well; usually outsiders were more like outcasts but for some reason without Amira even mentioning her metal vessels the king had taken kindly to them. Something about them just felt right. Amira, though she contained the heart of a warrior, hadn't had to pick up a weapon the entire time they'd been in Heliohapt and though she sometimes grew antsy it was soothing.

Amira's nightmares haunted her less and less the days she spent with Umbra. Something in her green eyes was bewitching but Amira loved it. The new information she gained with each passing day drove her farther and farther away from her anger and tears. Then one day Knell asked if they could take a break and have a picnic, like she used to when she was little and Amira saw her sunshine fade a little. She had never asked Knell about the past that lead her to the encounters they'd had; most of her didn't want to know the horrors of her past. But Umbra needed to gather some herbs a few hours walk away so they took the opportunity.

When they reached the hillside Amira set up their picnic lunch while Umbra showed Knell the different flowers she needed. When she finished laying everything out she watched as Umbra chased Knell around as if she were no more than five. With the spring sun high in the sky it was almost magical to watch. "Come get something to eat before you use up all that energy!" Amira called down to them as she pulled plates out.

Umbra sat beside Amira and brushed a braid off her face, "You're so cute when you play mother."

Amira blushed, "I didn't realize that was what I was doing."

"Mama Mira! It suits you," Knell laughed, "Even if you're not old enough to be my mama."

"Oh would you just eat your lunch ya brat?" Amira smirked. Sometimes she did forget that they were only a few years apart; Knell must be coming up on twelve or thirteen by now and Amira had a birthday that would have happened when they'd gotten back from the dungeon. That made her wonder; if you go back in time do you still age? She assumed so, she just didn't know if that would put her at her next birthday at sixteen or seventeen.

"Hey, there's a festival at the end of the week. I think we should go, you'll meet more of the people that way and it's not like you've left my hut much in the past few months," Umbra commented.

"You want us gone? Already? But we've been model house guests!" Amira laughed remembering the first couple times she and Knell had accidentally knocked things off of shelves.

"You've gotten better!" Umbra joked, "But really. You haven't had a proper Heliohapt party yet. There's food and dancing," she wiggled her shoulders, "Young men and women."

"Sounds like fun, but if we're out having fun with all that shoulder wiggling who's going to watch Knell?"

"I'm plenty old enough to look after myself, Mira!" Knell laughed, "Besides, I'm not as fragile as I look. I can hold my own in a fight." They all laughed. It reminded Amira of the first week when Knell had found a rat crawling through the kitchen. She almost felt bad for the poor thing before it became lunch the next day.

"Well then, I think it's time to experience a party, ladies!" Umbra said holding up a goblet of water in a toast.

"To the party!" Amira and Knell joined in.

The following night Amira had another nightmare. She woke thrashing and screaming before she remembered where she was. Umbra had a damp cloth and was already dabbing it on her forehead when she calmed down. "I woke you again didn't I?" Amira said ready to apologize.

"No, I was still awake. You didn't look well so I was going to mix you a poultice," Umbra replied.

"I'm sorry, I really thought I would have been past these nightmares by now," Amira was embarrassed.

"I'm still here if you want to talk about it. Why don't I make us some tea?" Umbra was always quick with her healing hand. Amira agreed and they ended up sitting outside the hut staring at the stars as the night passed on.

Amira could tell if the nightmares kept happening she'd have to tell Umbra about it so she decided tonight was as good a night as any. So she told her the whole story of going away and feeling more powerful than ever only to come back and be diminished beyond the frailty of a child, in fact she wasn't even sure she'd felt quite that helpless as a child whether it be for ignorance sake or not.

"Tell me more about this voice that pulled you from your nightmares," Umbra said, "It may be the place you feel safest and it might chase the nightmares away now that you're actually safe."

Amira wasn't sure. The voice had been a warm comfort but if she thought hard enough about it she still wasn't absolutely sure if it was a man or a woman's voice. She tried thinking about the people she felt safe with in the past and still nothing was cemented in her mind.

Umbra could see the growing frustration on her face, "Tell me about the boy you kissed before you left."

"Boy? What boy? What kiss? When did I leave?" Amira stammered.

"Oh please, the way you talked about leaving for Artemyra. It was a turning point for you. I could see it on your face and I could hear it in your voice," Umbra brushed a hand lightly over Amira's cheek, "Do you need me to stimulate the memory?"

Amira went red from head to toe, "No, I just hadn't thought about him in a while…I was trying not to."

Umbra leaned over and pulled Amira's face between her hands, "You have to stop running from your past and face it. Otherwise you'll never be free to look to the future." Then Umbra did the one thing that Amira never expected, she leaned in and kissed her. Her lips were soft and they tasted of mint and it was all Amira could do to keep from falling into the abyss that was that kiss. When she finally pulled away Amira's head was left spinning but Umbra smiled at her, "Tell me Amira; who were you before you lost your heart?"

Amira thought about it for a moment, still spinning in circles from that kiss, "I don't even remember how long ago that my heart was taken."

Umbra laughed, "Well then we're going to find you a new one at that festival sweet one. Now go get some rest before the sun comes up. Festival preparations start tomorrow and _everyone_ pitches in."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The night of the festival drew closer as the sun set. Umbra had helped Amira pick out an outfit befitting of a Heliohapt native but it didn't make it any more comfortable. She had on a thin white drapery skirt and a top made of chains and jewels that left nothing to the imagination. Umbra was dressed similarly and Amira couldn't keep her eyes off of her; it was all she could do to keep from thinking about the feeling of their lips together. She had to focus, tonight was about having some actual fun.

And she did have fun. Amira danced to the drum rhythms she'd never heard before and felt as if her spirit might leave her body. She drank to her heart's content but never worried about being too drunk to get home. She was finally feeling at home.

At one point in the night Amira caught Umbra off alone, looking rather intently at another woman and so she decided to go and talk to her. "Hey, are you having as much fun as I am?"

Umbra looked a little shocked, "I'm not sure anyone here has ever had as much fun as you're having right now."

"Go talk to her already!" Amira pushed, "I noticed you staring while I was across the bonfire. If you don't go at least say hello it's going to get weird." And for added emphasis Amira gave her a little push toward the mystery woman, though Amira had to admit Umbra had good taste; besides herself that woman was clearly the most beautiful at the bonfire.

The night raged on and the more people Amira met the more at home she felt. Umbra had been right; she'd needed to get over her past to take part in her future. And the future looked like a handsome young man with some very interesting tattoos.

* * *

The following morning Amira woke up to the blazing heat of the sun pouring over her. Maybe she'd gone a little too heavy on the liquor last night after all. No she remembered everything, just not falling asleep. She was back at home but of course there was an extra body in her bed. Amira sighed, she thought she'd told him to go back home before the sun was up. She gently kneed the body, "Hey Rehu, time to go home. Party's over," she grumbled.

Umbra laughed from the next room over, "Finally making him leave are we?" Rehu gathered up his shawl and left without much word. Amira honestly thought it would be more of a fight but hey if it was that easy then there wasn't any real fault was there? "You're lucky it's the day after a festival. Normally it wouldn't be so easy."

"Do you read minds now too? Or have you always had that quality?" Amira asked.

"Calm down, you're probably just hung over," Umbra giggled, "Do you want breakfast or just my hangover cure?"

"I'll take breakfast if you tell me what happened with that lovely lady last night," Amira replied.

They chatted over breakfast and filled Knell in on most of the fun she'd missed. It figured that'd she'd fallen asleep early on in the night while the adults raged on. Umbra revealed that the woman she'd eyed at the party was named Amaunet and they'd had a lovely evening talking, and no more she assured Amira. Turned out Amaunet took care of the orphans of the kingdom and was in need of some help.

Amira was sure as she walked to the orphanage that Umbra was just trying to get her out of the medicine hut, but she enjoyed working with children and Knell had more of a knack for medicine than Amira assumed she ever would. That didn't stop the butterflies in her stomach from wreaking havoc as she entered the building and spotted Amaunet laughing, covered in small children.

"Help! I'm being overrun!" Amaunet giggled as the children crawled all over her.

Amira couldn't contain her laughter at the situation, "Well I need help with all these cookies I brought!" she called to the children revealing a bag of sweets; immediately distracted the children all rushed Amira, nearly knocking her off her feet in the process. "There's plenty for everyone, calm down."

Amaunet shot her a grateful glance before heading over to help. Amaunet really was as beautiful as any woman might ever hope to be in Heliohapt, though she sported a short white bob covered in braids her light green eyes stood out as if they were their own siren song. Amira could tell why Umbra was so enchanted with her, in fact if it weren't for their friendship Amira might have made a pass at the lovely woman. Amira helped her through the day with various tasks, mostly cleaning, as she watched how Amaunet cared for the children.

When the end of the day came around Amira helped put them all to bed. "Would you tell us a bedtime story?" one of the children asked Amira as she pulled a blanket up over three of them.

Cries of "Yes please" and "An adventure story" rose around the room. Amira was never really good at adventure stories or stories in general but she didn't want to disappoint the kids. Amaunet seemed just as interested, maybe it was because Amira was the first outsider to truly be accepted into the kingdom. So she thought up the best story she could think of and told it as dramatically as she could.

 **ooOOOoo**

In a land not too far away was an Island in the vast sea. On that island lived a small girl that dreamed of seeing the world. She would stare out at the sea and wonder, "If I were to just sail away where might the current take me?" Her father told her that she'd have to grow big and strong if she didn't want the sea to take her so far away that she'd never return so she worked hard to grow big and strong.

When the day finally came for her to leave the small island a mystical building appeared. It was so tall that the villagers thought it might reach the sun. But the brave girl heard a voice calling to her that said she would be able to control the sea if she were to enter. So she did, and in doing so it transported her to a magical land filled with glittering crystals, clear waterfalls and the sounds of animals all around. It was wonderful and breathtaking, but it was scary, for a few feet in front of her sat a herd of dragons.

The girl hadn't brought a single weapon with her so she had no idea what to do. If she made too much noise the dragons would hear and would certainly attack her. But if she stood still and did nothing what was the point? So she gathered up all of the courage in her body and walked onward. She entered the herd of dragons and stepped softly as to not be noticed, until she came to the biggest one of the bunch. Terrified she looked up at the big dragon that was looking right back at her, but her courage hadn't left her yet so she walked right up to the dragon and held out her hand as if to pet him.

Her hand was shaking as the dragon sniffed at her hand but she held her ground. Eventually the dragon placed his large nose in her small hand signifying a friendship. In no time at all the young girl was flying on the dragon's back through beautiful blue skies and even under some of the clear waterfalls. Then they came to a giant door. Her dragon friend pushed her onward as if something was waiting for her beyond that door, and as it turned out destiny was waiting beyond that door.

Beyond that door was the knowledge and power that the girl needed to sail across the sea and explore the world. And so she did. With the magical building conquered she sailed out in search of more adventure. Eventually she came across large countries. She made friends and discovered all new cultures and learned so much along the way. But she never forgot that small island that she called home, she vowed to one day return and share with her parents the wonderful things that she learned and maybe even take them with her.

 **ooOOOoo**

The children were silent in shock as Amira finished her story. She'd never tell, but it was more or less the story of her first dungeon. Granted she wasn't from a small island, she'd only gone there because she'd been sent, and she had in fact had a sword at her side; but she'd conquered it because she'd befriended the beasts and thus had gained the trust of the Djinn that was locked deep inside. It was the true start to her adventure, and it wasn't over yet.

Amaunet pulled her aside when the children had all finally agreed to go to sleep, "How did you come up with a story like that? I've been telling the children stories of the god conqueror for years and they've never listened that intently before."

Amira shrugged, "I just embellished the truth a little."

Amaunet was visibly surprised, "You have to come and tell them more stories. I'll never be able to get them to bed again without you."

Amira agreed to come back and help out. She wasn't a very good cook, but she could play with the children and they loved her stories. It wasn't long before one of them picked up Knell's nickname for her and she became Mama Mira at the orphanage. But after a few weeks she'd run out of stories she could pull from, after all she only knew of her dungeon adventures and what Sinbad had written of his. Sometimes all the children wanted were more details in her stories like the color of the dragon's scales and if he breathed fire or not. Sometimes the older children wanted to hear about the ship battle she'd had. Eventually, all they wanted to know was more about the outside world; they wanted to see it and experience it for themselves. Amira knew then that she'd opened a dangerous can of worms but she truly believed it was making their lives a little better.

One day, one of her stories made it back to the palace. The King heard of her tales from the outside and wanted to see her. At first he called her into court to scold her for taking advantage of the great opportunity that he'd given her allowing her to stay, but when he dismissed the audience he admitted that it was all for show, "It is exactly what I hoped would happen if you stayed if I'm being completely honest," he'd said, "In fact I'd like you to come tell stories to my children under the guise of teaching them medicine."

"Your highness, I don't know if that would be wise," Amira replied, though honored, "I don't know if your kingdom is ready for that radical way of thinking."

"No Amira, they are more than ready for it," the King responded, "I think they've been ready for it for a while now and the monarchy has been keeping them from it. But change cannot happen overnight, they'd think me mad and someone would surely assassinate me leaving my children to rule a country in my absence."

"So you want to see how ready your children are to welcome in the world by starting with my stories?" Amira asked.

The King nodded, "They are still but children. As you must have seen with the orphans your stories started out as just stories, but it grew their curiosity and they wanted to know more. They were hopeful that it was more."

Amira understood, he wanted his sons to be curious before they were cautious like the generations before them. "I will do it, under one condition."

"Name your price," the King responded.

"I'm not going to tell the stories to them if they are expecting a medicine lesson. Instead have them come to the orphanage. Then they'll be able to see the impact of the curiosity as well as the enjoyment of the stories. Plus there are only two of us caring for the children right now so I can't very well just abandon my responsibilities," Amira said standing firm.

The King laughed, "If any of your resolve can rub off on my sons then maybe there is hope for them yet."

And so it began. Twice a week the princes would gather in the afternoon with the other children and listen to the stories that Amira spun. Some new stories of intrigue, espionage and even romance were born out of her new audience and before long the Kingdom had heard of the masterful storyteller. After a few weeks the princes were so enthralled that the King even decided to host a storytelling event every other week so that the people might attend, should they wish to partake.

Amira saw it almost as a non-hostile takeover of the country; though their leader never changed. It was a battle for the heart of the nation, and though they ran into hesitation and resistance it was generally going well. The orphanage even got enough funding that Amaunet and Amira were able to gain a few extra helping hands. But the whispers were already beginning to start. "The King has gone mad." "It's the foreigner that did this to him." "How did she manage to cast such a spell?" "Is she a witch?"

The King told Amira it was nothing to worry about. He was already ill and had been for some years. As soon as he passed on the rumors would have to stop and his sons would lead the rest of the way into the future. Still, Amira worried that his sons would just be forced into the old ways of thinking by their advisors. Generations of tradition were hard to change, whether you think them just changes or not.

When the day finally arrived, months later, when the King passed on Amira grieved with the rest of the land. Though some thought his final moments were a little mad, she knew he'd done it to protect his land and his family. Still when the new young King took over, he halted her storytelling everywhere but the orphanage. "Stories and dreams are for children," he'd told her.

She'd agreed but thought him arrogant for saying so. The younger prince was too shy to say anything against his brother, but she'd seen the heartbroken look in his eyes when Amira agreed to keep her stories to the orphanage.

The children loved having Amira back to themselves, and somewhat in secret some of the younger adults would sneak in to listen and help out.

But the peacefulness of the nation didn't last long under the reign of the new king. The ideas she'd helped burn into his mind took too firm a root and within his first week he was allowing travelers from all over to come and trade. A dark presence took hold of the people with this new uncertainty and with it a new dungeon rose.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: If you have only watched Adventures of Sinbad the anime then there are spoilers ahead that are in the manga - You have been warned! There will not be another warning because the rest of the chapters will probably contain more spoilers. Proceed at your own risk.**

 **Chapter 8**

With the appearance of the dungeon Amira had grown cautious. If she and Knell were believed to have the knowledge and power of one of the structures then it could mean the end of the happy lives they'd come to know. When Armakan called to ask her about the structure she played dumb as if she too was confused by its appearance but she wanted nothing to do with the powers held inside. In fact, she hadn't even looked at her metal vessels in months. By then she'd learned that nearly twenty people had gone missing inside and decided that it was too late to turn back. At least the people were all too terrified to look into it for the most part.

Nearly a month after the appearance of the dungeon a curse struck the land. The second queen died suddenly, two days later another innocent soul fell. Word spread fast of the curse in their midst. They called it judgement of the former king upon the new ideals that Armakan was imposing. Outsiders would bring death, and so naturally Amira and Knell were the targets of persecution. Luckily they'd been part of the kingdom for so long that it passed as quickly as it came.

When Narmes Titi showed up to ask for Umbra and Amira's help learning the cause of the so called curse they were already suspicious. With Umbra's vast knowledge of healing she'd noticed the signs of poison early on but had yet to detect it. Narmes had his suspicions but needed proof. Umbra was more concerned about finding a possible cure but agreed to help if she could.

Amira's guilt grew as she watched the chaos unfold around her home. If the dungeon was cleared then the people would have a clear answer about their new king; but she wanted nothing to do with it and if a Magi didn't direct someone she didn't want to get involved.

With another week over and five more people dead things were starting to look bleak. "Hey," Amaunet said snapping her fingers in front of Amira to get her attention, "Were you listening? I was asking if you would be the best person ever and watch the kids tonight so that I can take Umbra out."

Amira smiled, "Of course! I never stay overnight. I'm sure it'll be fun."

Amaunet gave her a doubtful look but agreed anyway. In times of darkness, you had to take a little time to keep your own flame lit. Amira smiled thinking about the growing relationship between her friend and her boss; they almost never had time to spend with each other but when they did it was as if one night was months of time getting to know each other. It was always a joy when Umbra would peek her head into Amira's room, a giddy smile on her face, and mention that she was going out for a bit as if Amira would ever mind.

Amira was snapped from her thoughts when she heard sniffling coming from the other room. One of the kids was sitting up trying to cry silently. She gently picked him up and carried him into the main room rocking him softly. He'd had a bad dream and didn't want to wake anyone else up. So Amira stayed up with him rocking softly and humming until he'd fallen back asleep.

Amira decided to take the night shift for the following few days, even with Amaunet there. She liked the peacefulness that seemed to only stay around the kids. All their problems could be solved with a little loving attention and it was never more than a scraped knee. It was simpler.

But when the killings kept happening Amaunet became concerned, "Umbra won't tell me anything but I know she knows more than she should."

Amira was tired of lying, "It's not a curse, it's poison." What good was it to keep her in the dark?

Amaunet looked concerned, "That's why she's so fixated on figuring it out."

"Narmes asked us to help, to find proof…but the people behind this are good. You find a mark on every single person but not until after they've died. So far there's no way to even know who is a target," Amira explained.

"I want to help," Amaunet's eyes burned intensely, "What can we do?"

Amira wasn't really sure if there was anything they could do that they hadn't already tried. But what they needed was to catch someone with a blow dart or a spike, just something suspicious. Amaunet suggested that they take the children with them into the market every couple days, spread some joy and see if they couldn't pick up on anything while they were out. Neither of them liked the idea of bringing the kids into it, but thus far it was only young adults who had been targeted; so Amira agreed.

The first trip to the market yielded no results aside from some new experiences for the children. Everything seemed as normal as it did every day, but what were they expecting; some mysterious cloaked figure to run up and stab someone in broad daylight? Though it was strange, Amira noticed Amaunet looking rather suspicious of a shopkeeper at one point, though she thought little of it when she was the prices at his shop. World trade couldn't come to this tiny kingdom sooner. The nation was almost bled dry as it was.

The second trip was more fruitful but ended up frightening the children because they were standing next to another victim when she fell. Amira decided that was enough of bringing the kids out and Amaunet did not disagree. Over the course of a couple weeks Amaunet spent a lot of time out leaving the orphanage more or less to Amira to run. Umbra was getting worried about her and so was Amira. If she kept sticking her nose into it so blatantly, something was bound to happen.

When Amaunet pulled Amira aside during the kid's midday play she knew something had happened. "I think I may have found where they usually strike from," she told Amira, "it's always from the same place, but the people leave in different directions so it always seems random."

"Amaunet this information could get you killed," Amira warned, "You have to stop poking around and lay low."

Amaunet shook her head, "I want this to end and the only way we do that is by catching them."

"Mama Mira, something bit me," one of the kids called from across the yard. Amira shot Amaunet a warning look but left to comfort the child. But when she looked at the back of his arm her blood ran cold. That was the same mark they'd found on all the victims of the "curse" and it was on a little boy.

Without causing a panic she looked around quickly as if to spot the culprit, though she knew after the child had called out they would be long gone. "Hey, you know I have a friend that can help make that feel all better," she said trying to keep a level head. If she could get him to Umbra then there was a chance.

She carried the boy a few blocks before running into Umbra on her way to the market. "Hey, I was just going to find you and ask if you wanted anything special for dinner."

"I actually have a _bite_ I'd like you to look at, if you've got the time," Amira said trying not to panic the child.

Umbra's eyes grew wider with concern, and when she saw the mark on his arm she nearly flew into a panic. They hurried off to their hut and Umbra dug frantically through herbs on shelves; but she didn't know what poison this was so how could she know an antidote? By the time she'd pulled together a generic poultice it was too late. "Why a child this time?" Umbra asked unable to think of anything else.

Amira couldn't speak; she'd grown attached to this child in particular. He had nightmares and cared more about keeping quiet to not wake those around him than finding comfort. He would have grown up to be one of the best men in the kingdom. Amira didn't feel the tears until she couldn't see; he might as well have been her own child. "I'm going to make these bastards pay," she sobbed as Umbra pulled her into a tight embrace.

* * *

It had been nearly a week since the orphan boy had died; a month since the 'curse' had started and so far twenty were dead. Only a few days ago Amaunet had fallen; Amira assumed that she'd been the original target when the boy had been hit. It was unfortunate but Umbra was taking it much harder. They'd gotten nowhere in finding any evidence against the person who was doing the murder. But she was done. Today she was going to get her answers. Maybe the weaver had seen something; she had to know, she had to put a stop to all of this killing.

When Amira got to the weaver night was falling. Yusif was just locking up his shop as Amira walked up, "Hey, can I ask you some questions Yusif?" Amira asked.

He turned around and smiled sadly at her, "A curse took your friend. Sadness comes in all forms and help comes to those who ask."

"When we came in the other day did you see anything that looked particularly unusual?" She asked.

"Shadows only follow in the daylight," he responded.

Amira was confused, "Come again?"

"Shadows don't stalk at night," Yusif said.

"You said you would help," Amira was becoming irritated.

"But the water only grows murky when the crocodile swims through," he replied.

"You do not speak in riddles while you run your shop so why do you speak them to me now?" She growled.

"Life is precious and should not be wasted," Yusif said looking a little disheartened.

Amira blinked blankly at him, her rage made her stay silent as she walked past him and kicked down the door to his shop, "Yes Yusif, life is precious, that's why I'm fucking here! You said you would help me and you've done nothing but talk in circles about nothing." She picked up one of his loom chairs and chucked it out the now open doorway, there was a satisfying sound of wood splintering as it hit a wall.

"Value the threads!" Yusif called out.

"Value the threads," Amira murmured as she lifted the edge of a loom, "I'll teach you to value your threads." She slammed the loom against the wall.

She'd managed to do quite a bit of damage to the shop before the authorities arrived and drug her out. Yusif seemed more sad than upset and said in his own way that he wouldn't press charges. Amira turned to fight the guards but a gentle hand on her shoulder stopped her. She was about to turn around and break the arm it belonged to but she recognized the face, "What's gotten you so angry? Sinbad asked.

Amira was ready to give him the whole story before her energy failed and the tears started. Sinbad walked her back to he inn while she filled him in on the 'curse' and how she'd tried to help. When they walked through the door the rest of the company was waiting inside. She'd calmed down enough to be able to make some cheery introductions. She'd met Ja'far, Hinahoho and Mystras, but was quickly introduced to Serendine, whom Amira recognized but said nothing, as well as Saher, Tamira and Drakon. Then a quiet red-haired boy was brought out in front.

"Hey, are you a Fanalis?" Amira asked him before introductions could be made.

The boy puffed up, "Yeah, I'm Masrur."

"You know I've heard a lot about the Fanalis, can you tell me if what I heard is true?" She asked, he nodded, "I heard you're very strong."

"I even beat Sinbad in combat," Masrur smiled.

Amira glanced up at Sinbad who nodded, embarrassed, "I also heard you like some rare meat," she pulled out a pouch tied around her waist, from it she pulled some dried meat and handed it to him.

Masrur munched a bit before his eyes lit up, "This is really good. What is it?"

Amira smiled, "It's called a Sand Angel, rather ugly creatures but they're difficult to catch so they're quite rare around here. But I'd bet you're fast enough you'd be able to catch them no problem."

Masrur perked up, "I like her, can we bring her with us?" He asked Sinbad.

Sinbad smiled at Amira, "That's entirely up to her."

Amira took that moment to excuse herself; she needed to get home to Umbra after all. Something told her it wasn't going to go well but she had to make sure her friend was still doing okay. Sinbad followed, "We found out about the murders too, if it's any consolation."

Amira stopped, "My friends died. How would anything be a consolation?" she growled.

"You've seen death before, why is this affecting you so much?" Sinbad pushed.

Amira started walking again and they were back to her hut before she finally responded, "They killed a kid. A six year old kid that had nightmares, he had no family, he had nothing and these bastards still killed him." Tears were pricking at her eyes again.

Sinbad placed a gentle hand on her shoulder to comfort her, "We're going to talk with the King in the morning and get it all sorted out. Don't worry."

"Tell me not to worry when they're in the ground," Amira replied slipping inside.

Umbra was brewing tea when Amira walked in. She hadn't said nearly anything in the last two days. When the tea was brewed they sat together in knowing silence until Umbra started crying again. Amira held her as she cried until she fell asleep and then tucked her into her cot only to stare out as the night passed. She'd sleep when this whole thing was over.

* * *

Around midday there was a knock on Amira's hut door. She suspected it was Sinbad but was still somehow shocked when she opened the door to see him standing there. "How could you not tell me there was a dungeon here?"

Amira stepped outside closing the door behind her, "Because I don't care."

Sinbad looked confused, "If there's been a dungeon here this whole time why haven't you done anything about it?"

Amira was none too happy to answer his questions, "What did you find out about these murders?"

"You ruin all the fun. It was the first queen and her council trying to put the younger brother on the throne. We're going to clear out the dungeon tomorrow so they can see the true name of the king and everything will calm down," Sinbad replied though a little more lackluster than usual.

Amira couldn't believe her ears, "You said the queen has been behind this whole thing? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" she was pissed, all this time someone that vowed to protect the citizens was working against them. Was this because she believed that her country was truly doomed to destruction if they mingled with the outside world? Innocents ready for a change had to suffer for this?

Sinbad didn't seem to be getting the hint, "So you never told me how long you've been in Heliohapt. You couldn't have gotten here more than what, one maybe two months before us?"

"Sin, if you value our friendship don't talk to me until you are absolutely certain you have put a stop to those murders. Then maybe we can talk." And then she retreated back inside her hut making sure to close the door with added force.

She spent the rest of the day frustrated as she watched Umbra finally start to look like her old self again. She'd heard the rather loud exchange between Amira and Sinbad about the murders stopping and it seemed to have helped her as much as it infuriated Amira.

"Hey Amira?" Umbra asked, "If you leave Heliohapt, can I come with you?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: And now I have to change the content rating of the story...I think it was worth it. FAIR WARNING AMIRA/SINBAD SMUT read at your own risk.**

 **Chapter 9**

It was as if Amira could hear the dungeon disappear. The sun had only been up for a few hours and Sinbad had done it already. She wasn't sure if she was surprised but if she was she didn't know why. She rarely spent more than an hour or two in a dungeon either and with the time whims of the dungeons there was no telling just how long they were actually there.

Amira told Umbra that she needed to go out and think in a quiet space so she grabbed a carpet and headed out to the herb hill that they all enjoyed so much. When she got there she laid out the carpet and soaked in some sun. She let her mind wander until it went blank and then just waited for something to come to her. Sinbad had might as well have asked her to leave with him and the company and Umbra had said she wanted to leave. Knell seemed happy no matter where they went so Amira wasn't too worried about her. But what did she want?

"I knew you could relax!" Sinbad's voice was so close Amira was afraid to open her eyes.

When she finally did he was sitting politely beside her, legs crossed. "I'm not relaxing, I'm thinking," she said though she couldn't help but return his smile.

"The dungeon is gone, and I've built new relations with yet another nation," he said with some excitement, though Amira could sense hesitation in his voice.

"So what's the problem?" she asked.

"Some things happened in that dungeon," Sinbad said, his smile falling quicker than it had appeared, "It made me question the path I'm taking."

Amira sat up, "What are you questioning?"

He sighed and tilted his head up to the sky, "Can I answer your question with another question? Do you think you need a royal bloodline to have a country?"

Amira was confused, "Why would you need a royal bloodline? You know that a royal bloodline had to start somewhere right? Like if I was to stick a flag in the ground here and claim this as my country in a hundred years or so my children might be considered a royal bloodline but they got it because I said so a hundred years before anyone cared. If that's something that's going to get in your way building your own country you've got bigger problems."

Sinbad smiled, "Yeah, that's what I thought but I also thought I was too close to the situation to be objective."

"Who told you that you needed blood?" Amira asked.

"So will you tell me now how long you've been in Heliohapt? Do I get an answer now?" Sinbad asked.

Amira sighed, she deserved that. "Almost a year now," she replied, "Do you want the full story or do you have other questions you want answered first?"

He smiled, "Can we make it interesting?"

Amira was confused, "Are answers not interesting enough to you?"

"You know, Heliohapt has an interesting style of dress. I don't think I've ever seen your figure quite so exposed and you did promise me the last time we spoke that we might share a bed one night."

Amira couldn't keep the blush from her cheeks, "Well it is neither night nor did I promise anything. And that was a year ago!"

Sinbad was a little hurt, "It was only a couple months to me. Anyway do you want to make it interesting or not?"

Amira raised an eyebrow, "Interesting how?"

"If you ask me a question you remove an article of clothing, and vice versa," Sinbad smirked.

"What's the goal here?" she asked.

He looked hurt, "I thought I was clear, I'm trying to sleep with you."

"Fine, ask me your questions and strip," Amira replied.

"How have you been here for so long if we only spoke a few months ago?" he asked and pulled his turban off.

"Tease," she commented, "What would have been around two months ago I went to capture a dungeon just outside of Katalgo. The Djinn controls the sands of time and so when I passed her test she decided to send me back to last year."

"So you have three Djinn now? Man I gotta catch up," Sinbad laughed.

"Hey no cheating, that was a question," Amira smirked.

Begrudgingly he pulled off a shoe and shot her a smart-assed look, "Your hair is shorter. Did you just want a change?"

Amira almost caught chills, she hadn't thought about her hair being any shorter. It had grown quite a bit since her ordeals with Malum but it was much shorter than when she'd last seen Sinbad, "It's a long story, and not a pleasant one." In response Sinbad pulled off his over shawl and it made Amira wonder how many layers he'd put on to come out into the desert. True he was fairer than she was but was he that worried about burning?

"Alright, here's the other shoe," Sinbad finally said, "Are you going to ask me anything?"

Amira wasn't sure she really had any questions for him just yet, besides she was wearing much fewer layers than he was. In fact she was only wearing the one layer, her dress. One question and she was lying naked under the sun. "Nope, well maybe. I haven't thought of anything worth my dress yet," she smiled.

Sinbad sighed, "I suppose it's too much to ask to see you naked before I get there myself. For the shirt – It's been a little while for you, but do you remember what you were hoping to get out of that good-bye kiss you gave me?"

 _That kiss!_ Amira had spent so long trying to forget the feeling of that kiss and somewhere along the line had stopped thinking about it and had thus forgotten. What had she wanted? Honestly she just wanted to kiss him and didn't want to regret missing out on it but was that really something she wanted to tell him while he was trying to seduce her? "I honestly can't really remember if there was a lot of motive behind that. We'd had a nice talk and you seemed stressed and I was on my way to a new country, it was a confusing night and I think I kissed you hoping to clear up some of the confusion I was feeling."

"You're not really going to make me ask again are you? That's not fair!" Sinbad complained.

Amira giggled, "Technically that was another question, but I'll let it slide. I was confused on if I found you attractive or if it had just been so long since we'd seen each other that I was feeling nostalgic. With how long it took me to get that kiss out of my mind I'd say I found you rather attractive. But you're such an arrogant hot head it makes it hard to take you seriously sometimes."

Sinbad carefully slipped his shirt off over his head then and at first Amira wasn't sure if she should be staring so intently. She had imagined that he was muscular but she hadn't fully grasped just how muscular he was. Suddenly all she wanted to do was melt in those arms and she wasn't sure she felt ashamed of those feelings either. In fact she was almost sure that she'd have to snap out of a daze if she didn't want to actually end up drooling.

Then she noticed the scars on his neck and before she could even think about it the question came pouring out, "What happened? Why do you have scars?"

He smiled at her knowingly, "I'll answer before you de-robe if that'll help anything. When you came back to Reim, I hear they told you I had gotten myself into trouble. Shortly after you left I overestimated myself and bargained my services into slavery. I spent a few months as a slave before Ja'far and Rurumu managed to outwit my master."

Amira stared dumbfounded at him. He'd spent time as a slave? She had to know more but she honestly wasn't sure he was in the right mindset to talk about it.

"I'll tell you more about it later. Right now I think that question has earned a little something," Sinbad winked at her.

Amira sighed, she'd agreed to this after all. She slipped her dress off her shoulders and then off her hips, "Just do me a favor and don't stare blankly at me."

If she'd seen anything for the first time it was Sinbad blushing, and she had to admit it was rather cute. And then she watched him notice her scars. "Who did that to you?" he seemed almost protectively angry, "And is he dead yet because I'll kill him."

Amira couldn't help but laugh, "Do these scars look fresh to you? They're about a year old, Sin," she said.

He moved closer to her and ran a hand over one of the scars across her stomach, "You didn't answer my question, who did this?"

Amira placed her hand over his, "He's dead. Knell actually helped save me. And I know you didn't ask but that's how she became my household vessel user."

Their eyes locked, "Well damn, I really do have to catch up to you," he said before his lips crashed into hers. He was so fervent and full of wanting and need but also gentle. Amira melted into his arms as he pulled her towards him the heat of his skin against hers was intoxicating.

She wasn't sure at what point he'd managed to remove his trousers but was more than fully aware when she felt the heat of his bare legs brush against hers. Her head was spinning and she realized she didn't know the last time she'd taken a breath. Sinbad had engulfed her and taken over, she didn't even know where his hands were currently because they'd left searing trails of heat in their wake. At one point she felt a moan escape her chest and wasn't sure if it was something she was experiencing or something she was remembering.

His hands trailed down her body like the fire of desire and gently he laid her down. The carpet was cool against her back and his body cast a shadow over her that nearly caused her to shiver. The cold didn't last long before his lips were against her jaw and down her neck sending heat coursing through her body. She moaned again, more forcefully this time when he grabbed her breast. Everything he did drove her to a new level of insane she never knew existed until she was there. He placed a knee between her legs and she hadn't realized she'd been holding them closed; she moaned again, harder, when the heat of his hand found its way between her legs. She'd never experienced anything like this before.

He spilled kisses down her jaw and along her collarbone and she felt him smirk against her skin with ever moan. How was he so good at this? He worked his way down to her breasts and played unapologetically with her erect nipples as he slipped a single finger into her folds. Something tightened within her as she arched her back and a more guttural moan escaped her lips. Again his lips were on her neck, to her ear this time as he leaned in and whispered huskily to her, "I want all of you."

He pulled one of her legs up and brought it down around his back and she felt the tip of pressure as he aligned himself with her. _I want all of you too._ She couldn't find the words in her throat but she felt them all the same as he pressed into her. Her senses were overwhelmed with pleasure and it was all she could do to keep from physically crying tears of joy. She couldn't even think as she experienced the overwhelming senses. She could feel herself moaning as well as she could hear him carry on in his own way but it was as if she were watching a memory, disconnected.

"Come back down to me," he called to her and she realized maybe she wasn't living completely in the moment with him. He was smiling at her, a warm smile not cheeky like the smiles she was used to and it melted her. She wondered if somehow she'd fallen in love with the boy she'd met all those years ago even though they'd spent so little time together she didn't even know him.

She could feel the pressure increase tightening within her as they rocked together. At one point he leaned down to kiss her and she wondered how he was feeling about her. But she didn't have long to think about it before the blinding rush of her orgasm hit. When Amira finally came back to her senses Sinbad was hunched over her, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. And then she felt it, the sudden disconnect as he pulled himself from her. It was odd, she almost regretted the feeling. He looked exhausted and she wished she had a cantina she could offer him, or drink from herself for that matter.

Sinbad lay down next to her placing his head on her shoulder, "We should definitely do that again sometime soon."

Amira couldn't contain her laughter. He seemed so content; she never expected that would be how he'd sound after sex. "I like that you assume there will be a next time," Amira teased.

He didn't look amused at her comment, "You know you're beautiful right? Scars or no scars, you're absolutely beautiful."

Amira couldn't keep from blushing but the sun was strong overhead and she wasn't about to get dehydrated out in the middle of the desert. "Common ya sappy idiot, put your clothes back on so we can get out of this sun."

While Sinbad was busy re-dressing himself Amira noticed a pink hue to his backside. She snorted lightly but decided not to tell him, she wanted to see what would happen. When they were sufficiently dressed Amira rolled up her carpet and Sinbad, ever the trying gentleman, offered to carry it back for her. Knowing it would only further irritate his sunburned ass she agreed.

"You know the question I've been avoiding asking so far?" Sinbad asked as they walked.

"How experienced are you? Very," Amira responded giving him a sly smile.

"Will you join me when we go back? Back to Balbadd I mean," Sinbad had a light blush to his cheeks, or maybe he was just flushed because they were both in desperate need of some water.

Amira sighed, a happier sigh than she had in months, "You know I've been thinking about that since you showed up here. And I think my friends and I are ready for a change in scenery, so I think we might just take you up on that offer, or is it The Sindria Trading Company's offer?"

Sinbad laughed, "Masrur has taken quite the liking to you, you know. Maybe you can show him how to catch one of those sand angels."

When they arrived back at Amira and Umbra's hut Umbra and Knell were waiting outside with bags packed. "What's all this?" Amira asked when they were close enough.

It was Knell who spoke up, "Umbra said that Sinbad went out after you when you went out to think and I told her that meant that we were going to be leaving soon so we packed."

Umbra smiled, "You did just agree to take me with you when you decided to leave."

Amira was surprised, she had only just agreed to it herself, how had they known so well before she had? "If that's what you all truly want, then I guess we better get going."

The group headed back to the Inn to gather the rest of their company before heading back to Katalgo. When they got back Ja'far looked rather irritated, "Where have you all been? We've been waiting for hours!"

Sinbad shrugged, "Just out talking in the desert. I had to convince Amira here that it was in her best interests to come with us."

Amira laughed, "He had to tell me about conquering another dungeon, that I hear he didn't actually conquer."

They all shared a good laugh before gathering their things to go. Sinbad picked up a pack and slung it over his shoulder only to crouch back over in discomfort. "Oh come on Sin, it's really not that heavy," Mystras joked.

"No guys, my ass is just really hot," Sinbad replied.

Amira laughed. He finally noticed his sunburn. Maybe this will teach him to come screw me out in the middle of the desert. She gave him a good firm slap on the ass, "Yup, that sure is a hot ass."

He shrieked in pain, "Why would you do something like that?"

"That's what you get for playing strip poker with me out in the middle of the desert," Amira laughed.

"Why aren't you in pain?" Sinbad asked trying to rub, but not touch his sore behind.

"Oh please, like that was my first romp under the desert sun," she winked.

By this point Ja'far had turned beet red and was almost visibly smoking from his ears, "THERE ARE CHILDREN PRESENT!"

Amira and Umbra laughed before Umbra turned and offered a salve to Sinbad for his "hot ass."

They could already tell it was going to be an eventful journey.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

While they were settling into the inn in Katalgo everyone was still amused by Sinbad's predicament. Umbra's salve seemed to be working but he was a complainer after all. The lot of them took up nearly all the rooms at the inn but it was to be expected with thirteen of them travelling together.

When they settled in for dinner Sharrkan asked how Amira and Sinbad had known each other. He was very entertained to know that his storyteller knew the great dungeon conqueror. So of course Amira had to tell them all how she'd come to Heliohapt and the year she spent there, some of it with the orphans and her story telling. Ja'far mentioned how similar she and Sinbad were; after all they both seemed to enjoy stories. Amira admitted that she got the idea from Sinbad's book as she hadn't ever thought of herself as a storyteller.

When they were all headed off to bed Sharrkan asked if she would tell him a story for old time sake and when at first she thought to turn him down he pleaded, "Please Mama Mira," which gathered looks from the company members. She agreed to tell him a short story and soon thereafter he was sleeping soundly.

As the night drove on Amira wandered her way out onto the roof. It was strange to be back in Katalgo after so long but the city smelled of the sea and she missed it.

"Hey, Amira," a gentle but stern voice called; it was Serendine standing on the street below, "Can we chat?"

Amira grumbled internally. She'd been trying to avoid the Parthevian Princess for as long as possible but it seemed as though she wouldn't get as much reprieve as she'd wanted. So she begrudgingly climbed down, "What about?"

Serendine looked down at her feet and then back to Amira, "The dungeons. I know you've captured a couple yourself, and I wanted to know if you're as determined as he is."

Amira smiled, "I've captured three actually, so really I'm the expert here not Sin." She pointed to her earrings, "Ran out of things I carry around as Djinn equips." Serendine looked less impressed than Amira had hoped. "I'm not trying to rule a country or anything if that's what you're asking."

Serendine let out a visible sigh, "Good, his idea is foolish enough on its own. I can't believe he thinks that he can rule without royal blood."

Amira laughed, "So you're the one who told him that." She was rather irritated now; the princess really didn't seem to have learned anything in her time out in the world. "You think his dream is foolish; but have you seen the fire in his eyes?"

Serendine blushed, "It's what worries me. He has lots of spirit but no experience and no knowledge and yet somehow he thinks he can manage."

"And your solution is what exactly? Have him become a diplomat? A general? Serve under you?" Amira was agitated to say the least.

"No, in fact I said I'd help," Serendine was blushing hot red now, "I offered to be his queen so he had access to rule a country."

Amira's jaw dropped. She'd proposed? To Sinbad? Seriously? "You do know what kind of man he is don't you?"

Serendine couldn't meet her eyes now, "I'm well aware." She was nervously pulling at her sleeves, "I told him he'd be free to take whatever concubines he saw fit."

Amira wasn't sure if she should laugh or comfort the poor girl. There was no way Sin was going to accept her offer no matter how "free" he was. It just wasn't him. Amira sighed and placed a hand on Serendine's shoulder, "I'm sorry. I know you think that's the best idea but he's stubborn and won't ever see it that way. He sees a destiny that no one else can give him, so maybe it's just better to let him go for it."

Serendine looked up at Amira, hurt clear in her eyes as well as understanding, "I just don't want that stubborn idea of his to get him killed."

Amira understood now, Serendine had feelings for him. How she hadn't seen it before was incredible, no she'd been avoiding the princess for so long that she would have noticed sooner had she paid attention. And for her to bear her soul like that to Amira, even after knowing what had transpired was incredibly brave. "Hey, between you and me he should be fine. After all between the two of us we have four Djinn, if we're standing in the way what's going to get by?"

Serendine smiled lightly then, "I still don't like his idea."

Amira smiled back at her, "You don't have to. Just be there for him if he needs someone to lean on."

* * *

The next morning they all gathered around the outskirts of Katalgo. Sinbad and Masrur parted off and Sinbad had said they could make it fine just the two of them.

"Sinbad, are you sure?" Hinahoho asked.

"Yeah. I'm just escorting Masrur back to his hometown, so I'll be fine on my own. If we all go we'll stand out too much," Sinbad replied.

"Wait a minute, Sin," Ja'far said as Sinbad started to head out, "Do you even know where you're going?"

Sinbad looked a little downtrodden, "Well, um…we should… it shouldn't be that hard to find if we just head south, right?"

This sparked what Amira assumed was a fairly normal heated argument between the two until Sharrkan spoke up, "Um, excuse me… If you're heading to the Dark Continent, I think it might be best to first search for the people of Torran in the south…" He looked so shy as everyone watched him, "Their civilization is even more ancient than Heliohapt's so I think they would know about the Dark Continent."

Various chatter broke up among the group about the Torran people. Sinbad insisted that Sharrkan lead the way since he was the only one who would know the way. Which of course lead to more heated arguments eventually resulting in Ja'far coming along too. Sharrkan was worried by the arguments erupting between the two but Serendine put his mind at ease by telling him they were always like that, to the best of her knowledge. She also told him that if he listened closely to them that they would make great mentors for him.

Just as they were about to set off Masrur turned back to the group, "Can Amira come too?"

They were all a little shocked, Masrur wasn't usually so outspoken. "I couldn't impose like that. Besides I have some things I have to take care of before we leave for Balbadd."

Masrur looked a little upset, "But you were going to show me the sand angels."

Sinbad was shocked, was Masrur pouting? "Hey, wouldn't hurt to have someone else who knows the desert with us."

Ja'far shot Amira a warning look. He clearly wasn't over the exchanges made earlier. "I only really know Heliohapt, I haven't spent much time in the desert really," Amira commented.

"No, you know what Mama Mira should totally come with us. She's good at keeping everyone on task," Sharrkan said matter-of-factly.

So much to everyone's dismay Amira ended up on the journey with them. Knell stayed behind to keep Umbra company and something in the way they departed made Amira think they'd still be waiting when they got back.

While on their journey it became clear that Sharrkan wasn't used to being out in the elements. But he worked really hard to earn Sinbad's approval, though it seemed he could focus on little else while working to gain approval. Masrur seemed a little left out while also helping to make sure the poor sap survived. They walked through hot days and came across various plants and creatures – most of which were unfriendly to Sharrkan which seemed to only dishearten him more.

As Amira had promised one night she took Masrur out looking for sand angels. She wasn't sure she could really teach him how to catch them though considering his strength and agility were far beyond hers. In fact his sight was even so much stronger than hers that he was able to spot the creatures long before she could. In an hour she'd managed to take one down with her bow while Masrur had brought down six with his bare hands. She couldn't help but find him cute as he came running back with his haul, so proud. It was the first time she'd seen him smile like that and it warmed her heart.

After another day's travel they'd reached the Torran Village. It was incredible, unlike anything they'd ever seen before. But they were shocked when Sinbad called out to one of the villagers and they were met with spears and anger. They spoke a language that none of the party had heard before but it was clear they weren't welcome there.

Masrur intended to use force but Amira, Sinbad and Ja'far all warned against it. That was when an elderly man came forward, and he spoke a language that they could understand. "Put down your weapons. Travelers, you as well please… I'm the village chief. You're a Fanalis, aren't you?" the man addressed Masrur.

"Yes," Masrur replied.

"You know about the Fanalis? Then the Dark Continent really is the Fanalis' home land!" Ja'far seemed a little over excited.

"It's true, there used to be many Fanalis here," the village chief said, "But that was in the past. You must intend to reunite him with his people, correct?" he looked saddened, "sadly that's impossible, because there are no longer any Fanalis left here."

Masrur looked surprised and hurt. The village chief went on to tell them how once they called the area home and then they were targeted, enslaved and annihilated. He explained how the slave traders then came for the Torran people and such they no longer trust outsiders. Masrur didn't seem content; he asked where the village was, he needed to see it with his own eyes. And then he was gone. They were all concerned but it was Sharrkan that took off after him.

With the children gone Sinbad launched into his speech of a better world. It was truly amazing to hear the conviction in his voice, Amira hadn't heard him go on to someone he'd never met before. The version he'd told her was mild in comparison to what she was hearing now; Ja'far gave her a knowing look as he smiled.

When they realized it had been quite some time since Sharrkan and Masrur had taken off they decided to go check up on them. When they finally caught up they saw that the boys had managed to capture a whole band of slave traders. This gained the respect of the village chief and he allowed them to stay overnight in the village. Amira, in her limited knowledge of healing herbs treated the boy's injuries taking special care on Masrur's arms.

"What did you manage to do?" she asked looking over the open wounds.

"They tried to poison me, so I had to get it out," Masrur replied as if it were nothing.

Amira sighed, there really wasn't much getting through to him when he had his mind set on something. It was something she was sure he'd picked up from his time with Sinbad.

While they were preparing to leave the chief mentioned that he was glad that someone shared the same ideals as their god. Sinbad asked if it was the same god that he'd heard about from The Knight King of Sasan to which the chief responded yes; though he was saddened that the outside world had already forgotten his name, King Solomon.

Their journey back to Katalgo was mostly uneventful as if the continent wanted them to leave and thus was not standing in their way. They were happy to see a city again and were finally prepared to head back to Balbadd.

"Serendine?" Sinbad's surprised voice caught Amira off guard.

As it had turned out no one had left for Balbadd. Amira wasn't surprised; Serendine had said it was more economical that way which everyone agreed with. Umbra and Knell had taken care of the last preparations that they'd needed to make before leaving Heliohapt, perhaps for good, and were also back in Katalgo waiting.

"On top of that, there's been a lot going on here…" Serendine was saying.

"Did something happen?" Sinbad asked.

"Hey Seren, is this the guy you were talking about?" a young boy with pitch black hair approached, "Hmm…so he's Sinbad…He's kinda flashy, huh? I'm Judar. Nice to meet ya."

Sinbad seemed rather offended, "What's up with this brat?! He's awfully rude!"

"Sinbad! You can't! He's…" Serendine tried to explain; but wasn't quick enough before Sinbad tried to teach the kid a lesson only for a defense shield to come up.

"Just who do you think I am? I'm a world-creating magician, possessor of the strongest Magoi… I'm a Magi," Judar said.

Sinbad continued to ask irritating questions so Judar decided he'd prove he was in fact a Magi by calling forth Serendine's Djinn Zepar from his dwellings. It shocked and astounded everyone but Zepar addressed Judar as "Magi" without even being asked so it had to be true. Then quick as he'd been summoned Zepar was sealed back within Serendine's metal vessel.

Judar continued to explain that he was there to meet his "King" because he in fact was the one who'd summoned the dungeon that Serendine had conquered. He pleaded with Serendine that they should return to Parthevia to put her on the throne already. Arguments started about how the unrest in Parthevia was settling down but Judar confessed that he felt unrest, and even still that he'd been there and had seen it with his own eyes: a purge of sorts that turned people into monsters.

"She kept saying that she "couldn't do anything without Sinbad." So there's something I really want to ask…the boss, Sinbad," Judar paused, "You'll have my help as a Magi, so what do you say, Sinbad, Serendine? Let's travel back to Parthevia and take it back!"

Sinbad's eyes went dark, "No."

"Seriously?" Judar asked.

Sinbad thought very carefully, "If what you're saying is true then we can't overlook it…but I can't just trust you outright either."

Judar seemed irritated at this but after a little back and forth finally said, "I don't need your trust, and sooner or later you'll realize that you need my power."

Sinbad talked things over with the other members of the company before deciding that since Judar had attached himself to Serendine as her Magi that she was the one that needed to look after him. She agreed and then Drakon pulled Sinbad off to the side to talk.

Amira eyed Judar, something about him felt off, but maybe it was just because he so blatantly stood up to Sinbad.

"Hey, you conquered Nekissaa, right?" Judar said a smirk on his face. Amira nodded. "You know that's why I had to summon Zepar right? Because I summoned Nekissaa first but then you disappeared as if it had never existed. How is that?"

Amira felt a chill run up her spine; something was telling her to lie to this child Magi, something told her he was dangerous. "She's the Djinn of the sands of time, so she played with time a little."

Judar seemed intrigued, "Well I suppose that makes you my "King" too. Do you and Serendine play nice together?"

Serendine smiled, "Of course, after all we're both Parthevians aren't we?"

Amira smiled uncomfortably. She hadn't considered herself a Parthevian in years, "Of course," she replied not wanting to suddenly end up on either of their bad sides. She knew then that if the trip weren't already intending on being interesting it sure was about to find its way there.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The wind blew strong across the deck as Amira stood looking out over the sea. The full moon was out tonight and somehow it seemed to make the stars shine brighter. Amira never knew why she felt so at home on the sea. Sure she'd spent a good portion of her childhood growing up in a sort of fishing village but she'd never set foot on a ship until she'd been sent off from Reim for the first time. The salty air enveloped her in a feeling of home and the sound of the current lapping at the side of the ship lulled her into a sense of safety.

She closed her eyes and listened to the music of the sea, swaying lightly with the breeze. They'd been traveling for the last two days but were now far enough away from any land that all that could be seen was water. Normally Amira thought that would bring dread for some people but it brought her new life and vitality that she hadn't realized she'd been missing up until now.

"We haven't known each other for long," Sinbad's voice broke her thoughts, "But I feel like you haven't smiled like that in a long time."

Amira hadn't realized that a smile had spread across her face, "I haven't." She kept her eyes closed as she felt the breeze caress her cheeks and blow through her hair. "Did you want something or just to disturb me?" she joked.

Sinbad came to stand next to her, "I didn't mean to disturb you, but I was starting to worry if I left you alone you might jump into the sea and never return."

She opened her eyes to give him a sultry wink, "I still might." They stood side by side for a long moment staring out at the waves before she spoke again, "You say you've conquered the waves of the sea, but did you ever think that maybe they conquered you?"

Sinbad gave her a confused look, "The thought never crossed my mind, but even now that it has I still believe it is I who has conquered the waves."

Amira smiled, "Just as cocky as I remember you."

"They've conquered you though I see," Sinbad responded.

She didn't know how to respond; she wanted the sea to have conquered her. She'd given in fully to the feeling of the waves and the sounds of the sea. She'd have been glad to sit in a tiny row boat and let the current take her wherever it saw fit. "When you allow the flow of destiny to take you, you may fight a storm but you'll always end up where you were meant to go," her voice was barely above a whisper.

Sinbad traced on of the scars along her back, "You've been through one hell of a storm."

She shied away from his touch, "That was the easy part." She remembered the pain that had gone numb after some time only to give way to the psychological pain that had been caused. She still suffered the torture of the psychological games that had taken place; questioning her reality and the nightmares that had never fully gone away. Amira looked at Sinbad, "You never told me about what it was like for you, being a slave."

He sighed, "You haven't told me about what happened to you either. And I hardly think this is the place to talk about such things."

Amira was shocked, had she found something that really bothered him that much? A crack in his shell? "There never really is a good time or place to talk about such things, but the longer it stays bottled up inside the more it eats away at your soul."

When Sinbad looked back at her the pain in his eyes was so clear that she could almost feel it herself, "There's not much of my soul left."

Amira sighed, looking up to the stars overhead, "It was dark, and I didn't see sunlight for… honestly I'm not even sure how long. After a few days of beating and slashing I went numb, there wasn't much that they did that honestly I can even remember. One day it was so bad that my eyes were swollen shut and every breath I took felt like nails in my lungs. Then suddenly there was sunlight, and the pain of the light stung so bad I almost wished to be back in the room covered in my blood. But what I never expected was how they made me question my life, my own existence and the path that I was taking. It all turned around so fast that when he was ready to kill me I almost asked for it. I lost my home and I lost my trust. I'd almost lost the will to live when Knell and I went to Heliohapt. And then the nightmares started and it was like I'd never known the true meaning of torment." She looked back at Sinbad then though her eyes drifted to some memory in the past.

"How did you get over it?" he asked.

She smiled at distant memories, "Umbra helped me get past the nightmares. Taught me how to find my inner calm and helped me learn to silence the voices of doubt," she looked at the various crew members maintaining the sails, "I slept with a lot of men, and a handful of women. Sometimes it was to forget, sometimes it was to remember…but mostly I just wanted to _feel something_ again…anything."

Sinbad gave her a look of understanding, "Trying to find a way back to normal?"

Amira laughed, "I've never felt normal. No, I was just so numb that I wanted to feel. I questioned everything in my life, absolutely everything. It wasn't until I started working with the orphans that I finally began to feel things again; and I think it was because I had a purpose. But when the old king died and the murders started happening the darkness crept back in. It's like a rock tied to my soul dragging me down."

Sinbad draped an arm around her, "I've felt the weight of that stone. The trick is allowing someone else to help you bear it. I've found comrades that have helped me without even being asked. And in my darker moments have even taken that weight from me entirely."

"You've got to stop sounding so human," Amira laughed lightly, "It'll make that crown way too heavy."

He laughed, "Destiny never gives us more than we can handle right? Otherwise I couldn't conquer waves."

Amira silently wished her destiny would form a clearer path for her to walk; she envied Sinbad and his determination. She turned to lean backward against the ship's railing, "Does it ever make you tired? All that determination you have?"

Sinbad stepped closer to her, "No," he reached up and brushed his thumb over her cheek, "But trying to read you is exhausting." His hand gripped the back of her neck and he pulled her in to kiss him.

She wanted to kiss him, he felt warm, he felt safe, but she just didn't feel right about it. She pulled away, "I'm sorry, I don't know if I can do this again."

Sinbad looked confused, "Why not?"

Amira stumbled for the right words, "It feels wrong." Those definitely weren't the right words. Everything about Sinbad felt right, but in a dangerous way. He was a cage for her.

"What feels wrong?" he pressed.

She sighed, "I don't know, it just does." How could she tell him that he made her feel free but caged at the same time? Was that even what she was feeling? It felt like something was pulling her on a journey, one that involved Sinbad but yet strayed away from him. The closer she got the more it seemed to want to pull her away. What did it mean?

"Why do you pull away every time I try and get close?" he asked.

She froze, was he reading her mind? No, he couldn't be because if she really thought about it she didn't pull away, destiny just seemed to be steering her in a different direction. "You're thinking much too highly of yourself. I'm here because it benefits my companions; and because you have children in your care that make me feel useful." She slumped down onto the deck pulling her knees into her chest.

Sinbad leaned over the railing, "You know you're frustrating, don't you?" He laughed lightly, "I've been able to read the waves and make them work for me. I've done basically the same thing to win fights. A little flirting and women fawn all over me. And then there's you. Everything I do right is somehow suddenly wrong. Would it even benefit me to ask how to get through to you?"

Amira looked up at him, "Are you asking how to conquer me?" She smirked, "Is the great, noble ladies' man Sinbad actually asking a woman how to properly woo her?"

Sinbad laughed, "Would it kill you to just be a woman for a few seconds?"

Amira blinked at him, "You know I'm always a woman right?"

Sinbad rolled his eyes, "I mean like a carefree, giddy, maybe annoying woman."

Amira laughed, "Like one of those idiots that fawns all over you?" She twirled a lock of her hair between her fingers, "Like this? Oh do you want me to puff out my chest so you can stare at my cleavage too?"

Sinbad sighed, "On second thought, that's a pretty terrifying view." He crumpled next to her staring up at the stars, "Why was it so much easier in Heliohapt?"

Amira laughed, "Well you let the sun kiss your ass a little too much back there, but I don't think it was easier."

He looked back at her, "What do you mean it wasn't easier?"

"You were rather intense," Amira blushed lightly thinking about it, "It wasn't lighthearted like the usual screw arounds that I've had. There was some sort of need behind it for you; maybe that's why it feels so wrong to go at it again."

Sinbad laughed, "You said you slept with plenty of people to forget something and you're still telling me that wasn't lighthearted?"

Amira looked at him, "There was too much passion behind it to be 'forget' sex. So was it passion for me or passion to forget her?" Sinbad looked confused, "The princess has a thing for you, in case you hadn't realized. Probably why she suggested you marry her and take over Parthevia in the first place."

Sinbad laughed, "That's preposterous, she told me to use her to gain a country. She even said it would basically be a show marriage; that I could take on whomever in the bedroom that I desired."

Amira sighed, "So you're what? Scared? Because someone knew you'd never be satisfied settling down and offered you a relationship with an out?"

"No," he growled, "I'm furious that she would think that was the only way I could accomplish my goals!"

"Face it, Sin," Amira calmed, "As much as you hate the idea, the fact that it's an option scares you. You can't help but think that if it came down to it, as a last resort, it's something you'd be willing to do."

Sinbad looked furious, "No, even if it was the only way left I'd find another way. If I'm trying to change the world I can't go about it using one of the rules I hate."

The passion burning in his eyes nearly terrified her, "Then what about this whole situation has you so irritated that you can't find the truth?" He calmed down and sat silently for a long moment. It looked like a million thoughts were running through his mind playing out across his face like a play. It happened for so long that Amira became worried, "Wake up, Sin."

"Wake up?" he repeated back as if in a daze.

Amira's head spun. Why? It was his voice that broke her out of her hell? How could it even have been that way? She had no attachment to him then, and even less as the months ran on afterward but somehow his voice was always the one to bring her out of her nightmares.

Sinbad shook her lightly, "Amira? Are you okay?"

He pulled her from her thoughts and looked at him as if he were a ghost, "Why?"

He looked a little shocked, "Why what? Are you feeling alright?"

Amira shook her head, "Why did my subconscious have to pick you of all people to pull me out of darkness?"

Sinbad was clearly confused, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"For the longest time I've been wondering why I was able to crawl out of the dark with just a voice telling me to "Wake up" just to find out that it was your voice," Amira put her face in her hands, "Why you?"

"You're telling me that somehow while I was a slave and you were being tortured that I pulled you out of the darkness?" he sounded as confused as she sounded frustrated.

"My subconscious was helping me fight," Amira grumbled, "But for some reason it didn't pick one of my parents to pull me out, not any of my mentors or friends…it chose you. What the hell makes you so fucking special, Sin?"

"Maybe deep down you knew you needed help carrying that stone, and at the time I was the only one you knew with any strength," he sounded wise beyond his years. Amira couldn't help but look up at him, confused and somehow comforted. "Do you still need help bearing that weight?"

Suddenly Amira knew why nations had agreed to Sinbad's ideals. Sure she'd heard the speech but it was nothing compared to the fire and compassion he was showing now. "The weight is barely something to concern myself with anymore, but the darkness keeps pulling me back in," she admitted.

Sinbad stood and pulled Amira to her feet, "Then what do you need from me? Do you need an anchor, solid ground?"

Amira thought for a moment, "A lifeline," she finally said, "Sometimes the storm is stronger than I think and it would be nice to have someone willing to pull me back."

Sinbad smiled, "I can do that."

It still felt a little wrong to Amira. There was too much connecting them when she felt like she was being pulled away, "So what happens when life draws me in the opposite direction?" He looked at her, confused so she continued, "I mean it's not like either of us will ever settle down, much less with each other. So what happens when life inevitably draws me to another country or halfway across the world?"

Sinbad smiled, "We let life happen. But we keep in touch, like how I keep in touch with every country that I've joined forces with. Who knows, maybe someday I'll even need you to pull me out of the darkness."

Amira smiled, "You probably will."

"In the meantime, it's rather convenient that we might be under the same roof…"

"No. We're not getting that familiar," Amira cut him off, "Every once in a while, sure. But not regularly."

Sinbad laughed, "What kind of a schedule are we talking about?"

Amira sighed, "I don't think it should even be a schedule. Like if the right set of circumstances happen about then, fine. But it can't be something expected."

Sinbad snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her close, "But expectations are half the fun."

Amira couldn't help but smile, "If we're living under the same roof we'll see each other too often. How about when you or I go on a trip we can make a habit out of welcoming the other home."

"But what if neither of us goes on a trip for months?" Sinbad pouted.

She giggled lightly, "Then send me out as protection for one of your trading ships; if you want me in your bed so badly."

Sinbad smiled, "You might go out on every trading ship if that's what you're offering."

"I'm not telling you to use me to your hearts content," Amira grumbled, "I'm telling you if the whore house isn't cutting it for you that you have a loophole."

"Now why wouldn't you be telling me to use you?" Sinbad asked, "It seems to be a common phrase among women."

Amira rolled her eyes, "If I ever tell you to "use me" I've fallen."

Sinbad smiled, "Fallen? Like for me?"

Amira sighed, "And the more you talk like that the less chance it will ever happen, so thanks."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: WARNING SMUT AHEAD! NO LEAD IN JUST STRAIGHT UP SMUT! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

 **Chapter 12**

"Be anything but gentle," Amira huffed from under hooded eyes.

"You're going to regret those words," the gravel in Sinbad's voice made her knees weak.

He had her back pressed up against his door, and his body hovered above her. They were already breathing heavily and nothing had happened yet. There was a want in his eyes that almost worried her before his sexy smirk really took her. His lips crashed into hers with such a fire that she couldn't help but moan. He took advantage of her weakness as his tongue forced its way between her lips while his hands forced her legs apart as he pressed himself up against her.

His lips against her neck brought forth a new fire that she didn't know could burn under her skin and she could feel a pool growing between her legs. He pulled off her top and an unexpected breeze caused her nipples to peak. Somehow this didn't catch his interest as he pulled away long enough to turn her around. He pulled her hips farther toward him causing her to grasp at the wooden door.

The feeling of his weathered hands against her inner thighs drove her wild. He pulled her skirts up, bunched until they were barely being held above her hips. He ran a finger between her legs causing another moan to escape, "God you're so wet," he growled like some predatory animal. She had no time to prepare before his fingers were deep inside her. Amira couldn't find words to explain how much she wanted more, it wasn't enough. The more he pumped his fingers the more she groaned in wanting.

When he pulled his hand away she groaned harder, she was missing something without him there. Sinbad chuckled from somewhere behind her before she felt his tip press against her. It was nothing like it had been before, this time when he entered her it was forceful. His thrusts were hard and powerful with a want and a need that not only mirrored hers but amplified it. He grabbed onto a bundle of her hair and pulled her back against him. As he pounded into her she cried out, completely at his mercy. She was on fire and he was only adding fuel.

He groaned as her hips bucked against his and she gasped as he pulled out entirely. With a violence that could only be described as want he pulled her skirts off and brought her to his bed. She looked up at him, in the dim light of the cabin she could barely make out his muscular silhouette not that it mattered much before he entirely eclipsed her.

He forced her legs farther apart now that she was on her back and the intensity of his amber eyes held hers enchanted as he entered her again. She wasn't sure how but it felt like a tighter fit this time and his guttural grunts confirmed this as he thrust against her. With ever connection of their pelvic bones new waves of ecstasy flooded over Amira as she cried out walking the fine line between pain and pleasure.

Sweat dripped from his body onto hers as the thrusting continued. She could feel the growing tension in her gut as she curled her fingers into the sheets, wanting desperately to stay connected to reality. As she swung her head backward she heard him growl, "Not yet."

He gripped one of her hands in his and their eyes locked again as he thrust into her again and again. She surrendered entirely to him as he pulled her hips up higher so that he could enter her deeper. Her hands wanted something to grasp, anything, and when they found his back she knew she'd founder her anchor to reality. Her nails dug into his skin and he let out a groan that had her flying to the edge of an orgasm.

His mouth found her breasts then; he wanted her to cry out as he bit and sucked on her tender nipples. Everything he did to her had her reeling. She couldn't tell where one orgasm ended and the next began as he thrust into her with more and more need as each moment passed. It was insane how wild and primitive it felt. He fucked her with such intensity that she cried out more than she ever had.

Amira started to wonder if she was simply re-living the same moment over and over as she gave herself over to each cosmic thrust. But it wasn't meant to last forever and she felt it just as he did when his pace increased and her cries came out as soundless breaths. She felt one last orgasm wrack her body as he found his own release.

They were a pile of sweating moaning bodies more than they were people for a long moment before Amira finally found her voice again, "I still don't regret my words."

Sinbad smirked at her, "I'm not done yet."

She wasn't sure what scared her more, the primal lust she saw in his eyes or the fact that she liked it. Something told her their arrangement was going to be harder to keep than she'd originally thought. If he was going to fuck her like that maybe she could see a future with…no she couldn't think like that. They could fuck all they wanted to but destiny was still pulling them in opposite directions.

Nothing she was telling herself was going to stop her from enjoying whatever Sinbad had planned next though. Only one thing was for sure, they were going to need some water when they were done.


End file.
